Goku's Favor
by Xiao Yao
Summary: Vegeta was the proud Saiyan prince, but deep down he holds a dark secret desire. He has a fantasy, a dark, twisted fantasy - to watch another man take his wife in front of him. Finally he managed to propositioned his innocent rival Goku to do the dirty deed, but he have no idea for the consequence for his action. Warning- NTR, Abusive Language, and Hardcore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone, I made this fanfiction because of the incredibly limited amount of lemon for Goku. Hope you all like it, and yes it is based off of someone else's work. I did not plagiarized it, simply based off of it. Hope you guys enjoy a new yet still relatively believable side of Goku.**

* * *

Everyone had a fetish.

It was just a fact of life, after all. Everyone had some sort of kink, something unique that drove them wild in a way that nothing else could.

For Chichi, it was anal. The idea of offering her most dirty spot was intoxicating to her, and every time her husband was around, she would eagerly offer her ass in hopes that it get pounded by her powerful husband,

For Son Goku, it was to utterly dominate a woman. He wasn't that depraved, nothing like collars or leashes, but a good tug on a woman's hair and some dirty talk from his loving wife never ceased to get him off.

For Bulma Briefs, it was - embarrassingly - cum. She loved the taste of it, and although her husband had never let out let out a powerful load, his stamina more than make up for it and she had always enjoyed scooping out the few drops she could after sex, and popping them into her mouth once her hubby was fast asleep beside her.

And for Vegeta… it was something that he had never, ever dared to mention to anyone, save for his wife. You see, Vegeta wan- no, needed to be cuckolded. He wanted to see a long cocked man sleep with his wife in front of him, to take her on top of their marital bed, to hear her moans and cries as she was fucked by another man.

It was his deepest, and darkest secret.

But, fetishes simply didn't go away. You have to remember, the Earth was a very conservative planet. Pornography was rare, and cuckolding pornography was nearly, if not entirely impossible to find anywhere. And oh yes, he had tried, and failed.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. And so, he had asked his wife for a chance to fulfill his fantasy. She was obviously rather taken aback… and the thought of sleeping with another man both excited and frightened and disturbed her in equal amounts… and yet, Vegeta had begged. She was a strong willed woman but seeing her proud husband begged had broken her heart

And so, she had agreed. But, on one condition - it couldn't be some stranger off of the street that he paid. It had to be someone that they could trust dearly, someone who wouldn't blab this secret, and ruin Capsule Corps's reputation.

There was a… slight problem, however. Who would be the man to do it?

Piccolo was his first thought, since he was most likely the strongest warrior beside him left on this god forsaken planet, but he was quickly factored out. First of all, he's not even sure about Piccolo's reproductive habits and it wasn't really a road he wants to go down. Not to mention, Piccolo seems much too calm and stoic to display the raw dominance that he desires.

Krillin was much too soft hearted to even consider the idea of cheating on Android 18. Even if he knew that both Vegeta and Bulma were on board, the idea of the tiny monk doing something like cuckolding him was just plain ridiculous.

Yamcha was just… no. If being an ex lover of Bulma wasn't enough, the fact that it was Vegeta who took Bulma away from Yamcha was more than enough reason why the idea of Yamcha cuckolding him was just not believable.

Gohan was also an appealing idea as he grew older, but he was just too much of a sweetheart. Not to mention Gohan was like a brother/son to Bulma. Which would be weird, weird enough that Vegeta couldn't even consider his fellow Super Saiyan as a serious candidate.

It was a lost cause. And so, as the years ticked by, Vegeta simply gave up hope on ever having his fantasy fulfilled. The planet grew on him, as did its people. He and Bulma had a beautiful son that was rapidly growing up and who they loved more than life itself.

Well over a decade had passed, since he had first discuss his cuckolding fetish with Bulma. And yet, Vegeta had never forgotten.

The Saiyan took a deep breath, as he sunk into the steaming hot water of the Brief mansions' hot springs. A sense of warmth spread throughout his body, as the stress of the crazy month that took place was slowly eased away by the water's warm caress.

Two hot springs had been requisitioned. One for the boys… and the other, for the girls.

"You guys alright over there?" Krillin called, his voice carrying easily through the flimsy wooden wall.

"We're fine, Krillin!" Bulma shouted back. "The water's great!" The bluenette was snickering every now and then, as her rather large breasts continuously floated to the surface, much to Android 18's embarrassment.

Vegeta grinned. "Hey idiot, hurry up!" he yelled into the dressing room, the door wide open. "The water's gonna get cold if you take too long!"

"Okay, Vegeta!" Goku cheerfully said and in a moment later, stepping out into the open room - a towel wrapped around his waist. "Sorry, it took me so long but Chichi would be mad if I just leave all my stuff lying around."

The prince rolled his eyes. "Hmph, whatever." he said.

Goku grinned. His fingers unclasped… and with a soft thud, the towel dropped to the floor.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

Holy shi-

"Is… something wrong…?" Goku asked with a curious look.

"Nothing." Vegeta said, averting his gaze as quickly as he could manage, his ears tinted a shade of pink. "Just… give me some warning before you flash me next time."

Goku chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," the innocent Saiyan said, slipping into the water with the rest of the Z fighers. He leaned against the wall of the spring, closing his eyes and soon falling into a sort of meditative state.

Vegeta swallowed. That… that couldn't have been real. Could it?

Fuck. He hadn't meant to catch an eyeful, and yet, he had. And now, the image of Kakarot's incredibly long and thick member was imprinted in his brain. And it hadn't even been hard. He was surprised that his old rival could even fucking walk with a beast of that magnitude dangling between his legs.

Then, it hit him. Like a train slamming into a broken down car, Vegeta got an idea - something that he hadn't even thought of before.

Kakarot… Kakarot was the perfect man for the job. He was an idiot that lived in the woods so barely anyone would know. He was also the only man that Vegeta had acknowledged was better than him and Bulma's best friend. And with Kakarot packing that sort of heat down below… he easily fit the archetype of the 'classic' bull, with his massive cock ready to pound Bulma into submission.

Vegeta felt himself harden at the thought. Yes…! Yes! He was almost bouncing up and down in glee. He had never been so happy to see this idiot back from the dead, even though it had been nearly seven years since he had returned from the other world.

The rest of the day went by in a whirlwind.

The next day, Bulma arranged a meet up with Chichi. Why? Well… cuckolding fetish or not, Vegeta was still a proud prince. He wasn't going to stroll up to Kakarot - his best friend and greatest rival - and go, "Hey! Want to fuck my wife while I watch?". That was not happening.

And so, over a plate of delicious chocolate cake, Bulma slowly confessed Vegeta's secret to Chichi. Perhaps it had been his upbringing, alone and isolated by everyone, while being subservient to a complete monster. But... the idea of a man climbing on top of his wife, claiming her in front of him… it drove him wild like you wouldn't believe.

"So…" Bulma finished, her bright blue eyes refusing to meet Chichi's onyx gaze. "Could you just… talk to the idiot? And… and see if he would be willing?"

Chichi opened her mouth, and yet, no words came out. She was in shock. Complete and utter shock. The Vegeta, the man who she had seen as a brutal murderer. the second strongest person she knows, the incredibly proud saiyan prince, a… a cuckold? It would shake anybody's world.

"Are…" the the Ox Princess began. Chichi swallowed a lump in her throat, her hands shaking slightly. "Are… are you alright with this?" she squeaked out.

"I've… uh… I've talked it over with him." Bulma said. "I'm on board. If… if you're willing Chichi, all you have to do is convince Goku, and I-" She took a deep breath. "I'll be in your debt, to say the least. This is something he had wanted for a long, long time… and you can't even imagine how happy I would be if you did this for me, Chichi."

Chichi stared at her.

Her first instinct… well, she wasn't sure what she had thought at first. It was an odd thought, to imagine her husband sleeping with Bulma, with Vegeta watching no less. And yet… the desperation in her long time friend's eyes. The plea in her expression.

If she said no… she would be hurting Bulma. And hurting Bulma was not something she could do, not after the financial and emotional support from Bulma when Goku had died.

"Alright…" Chichi said, after a long moment. "I'll… I'll, uh… I'll talk to him, Bulma." She reached over, awkwardly patting her shoulders. "Tonight, I guess. I'll give you a call and… erm… tell you what he says. Okay?"

Bulma flashed her a weak smile. "Thank you, Chichi." she said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

Chichi smiled as well, although it was clearly strained. "It's… no problem, Bulma." Chichi said.

Chichi had long since resigned herself to the fact that her husband was always rather… emotionally stunted, to put it simply.

She couldn't blame him for it. Being raised by the woods for most of life and living most of his life without a proper education, interaction, and role model does that to a person.

He was naive and stupid. He was also a bit of an idiot.

And yet, he more than made up for his stupidity on the outside, with the sheer passion and fierceness he carried beneath the sheets. He was an untamed animal, and all Chichi could do was brace herself and hang on as he did what he wanted to her body, bringing her to countless orgasms in the process.

Afterwards, as she and Goku bathed in the afterglow of their ferocious love making, she decided to spring the question.

"Goku," she whispered, her head resting against his muscled chest. "There's something that… um… I don't know how to say this." She chuckled.

Goku played with a strand of her hair, his innocent eyes trailing the length of her nude body again and again. "What is it, Chichi?" he said.

Chichi sighed. "Bulma wanted me to ask you to… do something for her." A pause. "Something that she was embarrassed to ask you herself."

"Does she want me to work for her again, because you know how last time ended." Goku began, with a scared tone.

"No, no, no." Chichi said, throwing her head back and laughing at last time's incident and how Bulma almost killed Goku, a grin on her face. "Something else. You see… Bulma… Bulma wants you to sleep with her."

A beat.

"What?" Goku said.

"You heard me," Chichi said. "Actually - let me rephrase that. Bulma wants you to sleep with her … in front of Vegeta."

Goku stared at her, mouth agape. "This… this isn't funny, Chichi." he growled. Vegeta was a valued friend and Bulma was one his best friend, it was not something to joke about.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" she said. "I'm just telling you what she told me. Vegeta has… he has some kind of kink, that lets him get off to that kind of stuff. It would really mean a lot to him, you know."

"No… no way!" Goku murmured. "I'm not going to… to fuck my best friend in front of my other best friend. What kind of sick joke is this?"

Chichi shook her head slightly. "They're your best friend, Goku." she said, poking him in the chest. She put a hand on her chin. "And… I guess if you do this…" A crafty grin spread across her face. "If you do this for them… I think I can see some of that ox horns cosplay in your future. What do you think, Goku?"

He froze. She had hit him in his one weak spot. His wife have an amazing body, but it was the sheer pleasure of dominating one of the strongest woman on Earth that does it for him. The fact that Chichi was going to dress up as a dumb bimbo animal turn him on immensely.

Goku glared at her. "Fine." he grumbled. "I'll- I'll do it."

Goku reached up, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. She fumbled in the dark for a moment, before swiping her phone off of the nightstand. A few swipes later, and she was in her contacts, tapping the dial button beside Bulma's name.

Bulma picked up on the second ring.

She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?" Bulma said.

"He said yes." Chichi replied.

"He did?!" Bulma blurted, sounding as if she had knocked over something in her surprise. " Alright… uh… have him come over to my house tomorrow night at… let's say eight o'clock. You got that?"

"Tomorrow, eight o'clock." Chichi repeated. "Got it. Talk to you later, Bulma."

"See you."

Click. The call went dead.

Goku sighed.

He had a nasty feeling in his gut, an instinct prickling at his mind. Goku have incredible instinct thanks to living in the wild for so long - and right now, he felt as if a delightful round of roleplay with his beautiful wife wasn't worth the trouble this… this fetish of Vegeta's would cause.

Oh well. It was too late to go back now, he supposed.

It was a rather calm night - with no clouds in the sky, nor gusts of wind to destroy the tranquility that had settled over the background,

Goku took a deep breath, nervous eyes staring blankly at the door in front of him.

A quick glance at his phone told him what time it was, 7:59.

With only a flicker of hesitation, he reached forward, and knocked on the hardwood of the door.

A few moments passed, and then, it swung open - revealing Vegeta. "Kakarot…!" he greeted. "Uh…" Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, a rather… awkward aura surrounding him. "Thanks for doing this. Really."

"It's… no problem." Goku murmured, it was weird seeing Vegeta thanking him.

Bulma was behind Vegeta, the blue haired woman refusing to meet Goku's gaze.

Both of them were clad in thin white kimonos, and although Vegeta only looked rather uncomfortable, Bulma's face appeared as if it were on fire with how red she looked.

He looked at her for a moment, noting the obvious curves that swelled beneath the fabric. Well… at least it wouldn't be that hard to do something like this. He delighted in his wife's incredible body, but it was clear that Bulma had the same sort of beauty around her as well.

Goku sighed. "Let's… go ahead and get this over with." he said, biting the inside of his cheek. "Where's your bedroom?"

Vegeta snapped to attention. "Just follow us!" he said, a slight grin on his face. He wound an arm around Bulma's shoulder, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you so much for doing this, baby." he whispered into her ear.

"I-it's n-no problem…" she murmured back.

The three of them strode to the bedroom, Vegeta gently closing the door behind them.

There was a chair beside the bed that the prince sat down. "Alright." Vegeta murmured. "Just… start, I guess."

Bulma swallowed. And then, gently, she peeled off her kimono.

Goku raised an eyebrow. 'So that's what she was embarrassed about.'' he mused.

She stood in front of him, her face a thick shade of crimson. Clad in a pair of lacy dark violet lingerie, she looked breathtaking. The bra seemed a size too small, struggling to contain her rather large breasts. The thong seemed even tighter, the outline of her snatch clearly visible through the fabric.

"Hmm…" Goku hummed, as he folded his arms over his chest.

Vegeta grinned. "I know you're more of an ass man…" the prince began. "But I made sure Bulma was nice and dressed up for you. To make it… erm… easier."

The innocent Saiyan nodded. "Get on the bed," he told Bulma. He peeled his clothes off, stripping down to just his boxers. He folded the garments up, setting them down carefully onto a dresser.

Bulma gulped, catching an eyeful of the significant bulge that Goku possessed, before quickly flitting her gaze away. She climbed onto the bed, easing herself onto her back.

Bulma crawled onto the bed as well, a curious glint in his eye. He watched out of the corner of his eye, as Vegeta shed his own clothes.

'That… explains a lot.' Goku thought, glancing at Vegeta's obviously erect member. It was… maybe four inches in length, and that was him being generous. It wasn't puny… but it was easily below average, and practically nothing compared to his own member.

He bit his lip. He wasn't interested in shaming Vegeta like this - but he had asked for this.

With a sharp jerk, he yanked his boxers down - freeing his hardened cock.

Bulma gasped. What… what in the kami's name was that thing? It had changed so much since they were kids, it was now… massive. Majestic. So thick, so long, throbbing veins and muscles running along the length of his member. She merely gaped at it for a moment, her blue eyes the size of dinner plates.

Goku felt a sly smirk curl across his lips.

He would have to take this slow, that much was obvious. Considering Vegeta's size… more likely than naught, she would be as tight as a virgin. And Goku wasn't interesting in hurting his best friend with his mammoth cock.

Goku advanced forward, Bulma cowering as his mighty member pressed eagerly against her thigh, smearing drops of precum across her skin. With a yank on her hips, he pulled her close, her body laid bear before him. Every inch of it, from the creamy skin of her neck, all of the way down to her smooth and long legs.

She flinched, as his fingers slinked behind her back. Vegeta would struggle for ages and ages to unhook her bra, and yet Goku managed it easily - pulling the garment away, and discarding it onto the floor. Her breasts spilled free from their confines, the large globes topped with rosy nipples.

He leaned down. One hand gently squeezed one of her tits, his mouth working over the other one - tongue swirling around her nipple. All the while, he gently rocked his hips against hers, his enormous member rubbing against the fabric that covered her slit.

Bulma bit her tongue, to stop the mewl that strained to break free from her throat. She groaned as he teased her nipple with his teeth, and bit back another mewl as he gave her breast a good grope.

As much as he enjoyed playing with her bountiful breasts, he knew that Vegeta was waiting for some more… action. He cast a quick glance at the prince, who was greedily stroking his member, losing the usual scowl on his face which was now replaced with a look of pleasure.

Goku sighed, before pulling back more. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her thong, before gently pulling it off - discarding it behind him without a care in the world.

He took a moment to examine her shaven snatch, running a hand over the vulva, spreading her pink folds a tad. She was just like Chichi, able to grow incredibly wet just after some simple foreplay. Her juices were already dripping copious amounts from her slit, dripping onto the sheets.

Another gasp escaped her, as he pressed the tip of his member against her entrance. "Shh…" he said, placing a finger against her lips. "This might hurt a bit." And then, with a soft pump of his hips, he slid inside of her.

Bulma jolted. Her lips formed a tiny 'O', her fingers digging into the sheets. It felt… it felt as if a sword had pierced her. It stung a bit at first, before gradually feeling better, and better, as her walls grew used to the massive invasion. She glanced down, and realized something…

… he had only put an inch of that thing inside of her. Only an inch. And there… oh kami, there were at least eleven, maybe twelve more to go.

Goku smirked.

His hands on her hips, he continued to feed his enormous monster into her. Inch after inch, he burrowed into her incredibly hot and wet pussy - quickly reaching uncharted territory, parts of her that had never been touched before.

He could almost laugh at the look on her face, clearly torn between pleasure and horror, perhaps horror at how good he was starting to feel inside of her.

Goku leaned down, until his breath was tickling her ear.

"How does it feel…?" he whispered teasingly.

"Shut up…" Bulma grumbled, through gritted teeth. "Shut up, idiot." She groaned, arching her back as he finally reached the halfway mark inside of her. "S-Size… size doesn't matter to me." she whispered. "Maybe… maybe Chichi… maybe Chichi likes t-this. But… Vegeta…" Another groan. "Vegeta will always be better."

Goku didn't respond, although he couldn't help the thin smile that appeared on his face.

He prided himself on the degree of control he wielded over his body. Now, he wasn't a stamina freak or anything like that - he couldn't last forever, but he certainly prided himself on how long he did last. And… on the other hand, he could force himself to come on command as well. And judging by the way Bulma was feeling, her inner walls grasping at his member like a lifeline, he knew that she was already well on her way to cumming herself.

Possibly his favorite part of making love, was making his lover cum. His record with Chichi was… much to her constant annoyance, ten seconds. A harsh thrust, and a good nudge of her clit, and she had came like a train wreck. A night that he brought up often, mostly because he found it cute when she tried to explain it off as 'just a fluke', or something of that sort.

And now… for the same finishing blow. The one-two punch.

He drew back until just the tip was left in… and then thrust in, his member grounding against her G-spot. At the same time, he nudged her engorged clit. Just like that, fireworks went off inside of Bulma's mind.

"Argh…!" she groaned. Her walls tightened around him in a vice grip, her eyes rolling back into her head. She shook and shook beneath him, before stilling. Her chest heaved up and down, her indigo hair in disarray - as if she had just been through a marathon round of sex, despite the fact that it had lasted less than ten minutes.

Goku smirked, shaking his head slightly.

He pulled himself free of her cunt, and as if on cue, blew a load onto her stomach - bathing her navel in hot and sticky cum. Bulma could only stare at him, eyes half lidded as his warm essence coated her.

Goku chuckled. He eased himself off of the bed, his still hardened member dripping a mixture of cum and her juices. He wiped himself off with the sheets, before turning to Vegeta.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Vegeta flashed him a massive grin that almost seems out of character. "Oh… oh hell yeah, I'm satisfied." he said. "Fucking - ugh… thank you, thank you so much, idiot." The prince felt harder than he had been in years.

As Goku began to dress, Vegeta threw himself onto the bed. In an instant, he had inserted himself into his wife, and began to thrust in and out of her, his grin only widening as he inhaled the musky scent of Goku's cum that still stained her chest.

With his friend slipping out of the room a moment later, the married couple were left to their own devices.

Now… Vegeta wasn't going to lie, he wasn't anywhere near as well endowed as Goku was. But he knew his wife, and he knew her body like the back of his hand. After twenty minutes, he managed to bring her to a shuddering orgasm, he himself depositing a small load inside of her at the same time.

He fell onto the bed at her side, huffing and puffing. "Fuck…" Vegeta muttered, running a hand through his spiky hair. "That was… that was awesome."

Bulma gave him a shaky grin. "It was… cool." She wouldn't admit it to Vegeta - but being with Goku had been… pretty damn nice. And the way Vegeta had come after her with such ferocity… Dende, if he was like that every night…

Vegeta propped his head up with an elbow. His gaze drifted to her abdomen, which was bathed in the long since dried cum of Goku - her normally pale skin a shade lighter where his seed had marked her.

"We have to do that again." he murmured. "I mean… uh… if you're alright with it, that is." A pause. "It was just… that was… amazing, honey."

Bulma glanced at him. "Are… are you sure, baby?" she asked.

"I'm sure." Vegeta said. "Fuck…" He groaned as he slid back on top of her, his (relatively) puny erection pressing against her thigh.

In the end, Bulma reluctantly agreed. The way Goku had looked at her, the way he had played with her body… it had exhilarated her in a way she was afraid to admit to even her husband. And just as she had mentioned earlier… if Vegeta came after her like that after every round with Goku…

What was the harm in it? Nobody was hurt. Goku got a nice and hot pussy to fuck. Vegeta got a chance to fulfill his fantasy. And Bulma got a chance to sleep with a hot stud, and then her husband, all in one night. It was a win-win-win situation.

"Alright…" she whispered, as he pressed his member against her entrance. "We can do it again."

Vegeta grinned. "I love you so much," he murmured, as he entered her.

A thin smile curled her lips. "I love you too." Bulma replied.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you wondering why there is such a quick update, I made a mistake on the first chapter with spelling. So I decide to fix and post an extra chapter as an apology. Plus I'm just starting out so I figure I'd be generous.**

* * *

"Okay, look, I know this is asking a lot, Chichi. But seriously, you have no idea just how… how fucking happy Vegeta was after that night. Vegeta smiled for days, please you have to talk to Goku about it."

Chichi sighed. "Again, Bulma?" she said. "Really?"

"Chichi, please..." the proud genius almost begged, on the other end of the phone.

"Fine." Chichi grumbled. "But you had better be on board with this. You shouldn't be forcing yourself..."

"I'm fine with it, Chichi." Bulma said in a resigned tone. "Thanks. Really. Shoot me a text, tell me what he says?"

"You got it." Click.

Chichi glanced back. "You almost done back there, baby?"

"Just about." Goku grunted.

She was seated on top of the bed, wearing nothing but cow horns, thin cow patterned cosplay and on all fours - luscious, plump ass high in the air. And behind her was Goku, a bottle of clear white lube clutched in his hand. For the past few minutes or so, he had been slathering the lubricant inside of her puckered hole, and all over his erect and hardened member.

Okay. She had promised cosplay. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it - but the amount of preparation it took had always irritated her and combined with her fetish for anal requiring even more preparation. Her husband was fucking huge after all, and despite the amount of times he had pounded her, her holes were still as tight as ever. If he were to jam that monster into her ass without lube… she doubted even her powerful body could handle that type of damage.

It was like deja vu.

Details were unimportant. If you really wanted to know what happened in the next half hour or so, she could summarize it in one simple sentence - Goku took his massive cock, shoved it up her ass, and fucked her mercilessly.

Chichi shuddered, falling forward as Goku's member slipped free, great globs of his cum spilling from her puckered hole.

Goku reached forward and scooped her into his arms, pulling her close to him. He pulled the sheets over the both of them, loving the feel of her small, tight body pressed against his strong one.

"So…" he began, a moment later. "What did Bulma want?"

"Well…" Chichi murmured. "Let's just say, she wants you to… um… pay her another 'visit'." A pause. "I mean… Vegeta was so happy the last time, Goku. You should-"

"I'll do it." Goku said.

She blinked. "Really?" Chichi asked, staring at him curiously.

He shrugged. "Why not?" he said. "It's the least I can do for Bulma, after all she's done for me."

And besides, if anything could goad Son Goku into taking action, it was always a challenge. 'Vegeta will always be better'. Hmph. Maybe Vegeta would always be a better thinker - that was something he had come to terms with - but there was no chance in hell that the prince was better than him beneath the sheets. He wouldn't rest until she admitted the truth… preferably, whilst moaning and writhing beneath him in ecstasy.

Goku cracked a smug grin. "So… yeah. Go ahead and call her, text her, whatever. We can set up a date." A pause. "In the meantime," he whispered, teasingly licking the creamy skin of her throat.

"Woah, woah, woah, mister." Chichi said, laughing. "I think I promised you cosplay. I didn't say anything about other things." She grinned at him.

"Oh… so that's how you want to play it, huh?" Goku said.

She squealed, as he straddled her, his muscled frame holding down her tiny one with frightening ease. He dipped down to capture her lips, and soon she melted.

The rest of the night was spent in a haze of pleasure. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he would have to wait for his answer until the next morning.

Bulma, loathe as she was to admit it, was bored.

There wasn't much to do besides paperwork and even then she have a secretary that takes care of that. Trunks were either training, or out with Goten - and with Vegeta busy training, and often tired during the nights, she spent most of her time alone.

And so, she did what she normally did. She did paperwork that were too important for her secretaries, think up of new gadgets to build, and read.

Embarrassingly, however, she found her thoughts… straying.

Now, you have to remember, Bulma was brought up in a very, very conservative household due to her being a rich heiress. Before Vegeta… her experience with sex was quite literally zero, unless you counted the times she tried to use her sexuality or that one time Yamcha reached under her skirt.

She had always been happy with Vegeta. Perhaps she didn't cum everytime. Perhaps, the first few months of their marriage, he had been a bit of a quick shot. But she had always been satisfied.

But, then there was Goku.

Bulma loved her husband with all of her heart. And yet, she was foolhardy enough to delude herself. Goku was… a fucking giant, compared to Vegeta. It was incredible the difference between the two. Even now, her snatch felt slightly sore from his intrusion… almost as if her slit could still feel that monster inside of her, stretching her.

She shook her head, face heating up. How… how stupid of her…! To think about things like that. It was Goku, of all people. Disgusting.

And yet, her thoughts continued to drift.

She was thankful that Goku had been courteous enough to pull out of her - regardless of the fact that she was on the pill. Instead, he had shot his load onto her stomach, and kami, what a load it had been. You know… she really should have sampled some of his cum. For… experimental purposes.

'Damn it, Bulma!' she cursed inwardly, fanning her face. What was wrong with her? She was a grown woman and the heir to Capsule Corps - not some school girl. Size… size didn't matter. Just because Goku had waltzed into their room with a cock three times her husband's size… he… he… had filled her so... fuck!

She stood. The gym… that's where she would go. She was no fighter compared to her superhuman friends but for some reason, pounding the hell out of a sandbag sounded incredibly appetizing right now.

"Yes…! Yes…! Yes…! Fuck! Oh fuck! Just like that - Son-kun, yes!"

Her hair in disarray. Her creamy skin dotted with hickies and love bites. Her breasts and pussy and ass sore from the rigorous pounding that they had been put through. And yet, she still grinned, bucking her hips back against the low class Saiyan as he fucked her.

He could only watch, frozen in place. It was as if they didn't notice him, too engrossed in each other for him to even matter.

"Bulma…" Vegeta whispered.

"GOKU… ! Harder! Faster! Oh… oh god please, please don't stop! Never stop!" Bulma screamed.

He jolted upwards, blue eyes widening.

Vegeta panicked for a moment, his gaze darting wildly around. But no… Bulma was still fast asleep, snuggled up against him with a small smile on her face.

What a peculiar nightmare. That… that had been strange. Now, Vegeta was no stranger to nightmares - but often, they involved the horrors of he had suffered as a kid, with Frieza, Zarbon, and Ginyu intertwined with his planet's destruction. Never something like that.

He took a moment to steady himself. Never in a million years would he take notice of the cryptic warning that his mind was giving him. Instead, he simply dropped his head back onto the pillow, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Really, everything went about the same as it did last time.

He knocked on the door. Vegeta greeted Goku alongside Bulma - the two of them wearing the same white kimonos. Goku himself was clad in his signature gear, his orange gi.

Some brief small talk. 'How's the weather?' kind of stuff. But… all three of them knew exactly what was about to happen. Hell, Bulma had been shooting glances at his crotch ever since he had walked into her home, knowing exactly what was trapped beneath layers of fabric.

Goku glanced between Vegeta and Bulma.

"Are we going to this or what?" he said. "Let's just go upstairs, and do this."

A wry smile appeared on Vegeta's face. "Yeah… I… uh, I guess you're right." He waved his hand. "Come on. You know where the bedroom is."

They walked up the stairs, trailing into the master bedroom. The decor was the same - although the sheets had been noticeably changed to a gentle, light blue.

Once more, Goku shed his clothes. Folding them up neatly, he set them down onto the dresser - clad in a simple pair of navy blue boxers. He eased himself onto the bed, pulling his boxers down as well.

Bulma swallowed. She removed the kimono she wore, revealing the set of lingerie she wore beneath - much the same as it was last time, except it was a deep shade of forest green this time.

With nimble fingers, she unhooked her bra, allowing the garment to drop to the floor. Her thong came off soon after - and there she was, every inch of her naked body revealed for both of the men's viewing pleasure.

And just as she did last time - she crawled onto the bed, laid on her back, and spread her legs.

Goku raised an eyebrow. Missionary… again? No thank you. It wasn't as if hated the position, but variety is the spice of life, and he and Chichi always tended to mix it up.

With ease, he pulled her up, sliding himself beneath his childhood friend. Soon, she was straddling him, his erection pressing eagerly against her thigh.

Bulma blinked cutely for a moment, her head tilted to the side curiously.

And there her face turned a dark shade of puce. Not red. Not pink. Pure fucking crimson. She stared at him, her face twisted in a mix of shock and horror.

"Uh…" Goku said. "Is… is she alright?" he asked Vegeta carefully.

He eased her off of his lap, until she was sitting on her knees in front of him.

"We… uh, we never tried something like that." Vegeta said. "I think you might have caught her off guard."

Goku frowned. "You've… never tried cowgirl before…?" he said, his voice slightly disbelieving.

"N-no…" Bulma, it seemed, had found her voice - although her face was still aflame. "M-most o-of the time, we just… w-we just d-did it l-like n-normal. I'd j-just get on my back… a-and he would g-get on top of me… and w-we w-would do it."

It was so unlike her to stutter and because of Goku of all people. How can Goku of all people be more sexually experienced than her!

"You two have been married for nearly ten years." Goku said. "You're telling me that the two of you have been sleeping with each other the same exact way, in the same exact position for that long?"

Vegeta and Bulma exchanged a glance, in what world would Goku the innocent oaf know more about sex then them! But then again they are asking sexual favors from him.

"Yeah…" Vegeta said, rather lamely, embarrassed that Kakarot would know more about sex than him.

Goku sighed. "You've got to be kidding me." he murmured before changing his face to a grin. "Alright, Vegeta, bring that chair closer."

A strange look appeared on the prince's face - but, he decided to comply. He picked himself and the chair up, bringing it closer until he was right beside the bed.

"Okay." Vegeta said. "Now what?"

"Consider this training." Goku said. He laid himself on his back, his erect member pointing up at the ceiling like some sort of majestic tower. "Bulma," he said, patting his lap. "Don't be scared. This will feel great, just trust me."

She looked… scared. Like a fish out of water. And yet, through a mixture of either bravery or stupidity, she summoned the courage to go forth. She straddled him cautiously, her blush not having subsided in the least.

"Okay." Goku began, keeping his voice as soft, and as clear as possible. "Cowgirl is different from missionary." he explained. "The man can penetrate a lot deeper from this position, and it affords the woman a lot more control over the pacing, and things like that."

"Alright…" Vegeta said, his black eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as if he was in an intense battle.

"This position opens up a lot of opportunities." Goku continued. "Three spots are open from her - the breasts, the clit, and the ass. And if she's doing most of the work, that gives you more than enough opportunity to play with any combination of those three. You following me so far?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yeah." he said, ignoring the fact that Kakarot of all people is teaching him about sex.

"Bulma?" Goku said, turning to the blue haired woman.

She nodded as well.

"Now… you need to make sure you get her nice and wet." Goku explained. "You go in dry, and you can hurt her - even when she's wet, it can be a tight fit." A pause. "Uh… yeah." he said, realizing that Vegeta probably didn't even need to worry about things like not being able to fit, or hurting her with his sheer size. "Foreplay is always important. Now… from what I can tell, Buma has very sensitive breasts."

He cupped said tits, fingers playfully pinching her nipples. Goku spent several moments just… teasing them, playing with them, reveling in the tiny mewls and groans that spilled from Vegeta's lips. Soon, her juices were dripping down into his lap in copious amounts.

"Now…" he murmured, with bated breath. "Let's really get started."

His enormous member pressed against her glistening slit.

"Sex is a two way street, Bulma." Goku said. "Vegeta can try with all of his might to please you - but you have to pull your own weight." He smirked. "Take the leap. And I could show you both a whole world of pleasure previously left unexplored."

Bulma swallowed a lump in her throat. Her hands felt clammy, and her entire body felt… hot - from both arousal, and from the lingering embarrassment. She could feel him against her entrance, so big, so hard, it took her breath away.

It was obvious, what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to sink down onto his mammoth cock - to feed it into her tight little pussy.

A decade of habit was tough to break. But… oh - just fuck it.

Without further ado, she dropped herself down, slipping three inches of his member inside of her in an instant. She groaned, as he filled her, so thick that she could feel her walls struggling to adjust to his girth.

"Now… the best part of this position." Goku said, a small grin on his face. "The G-spot."

Bulma jumped, unable to help the guttural moan that escaped her mouth, as he ground the tip of his member against that spot inside of her.

"... what about it?" Vegeta asked.

Goku chuckled. "From this angle, you can hit it. Easy. It's only a few inches in there, so even you can hit it." He bucked his hips, the woman on top of him gasping at the motion. "You do it right, and she'll be putty in your hands."

With slow, methodical thrusts, he began to fuck Bulma. She bucked and jolted with every pump of his hips, sounding almost like a dying animal from the effort it took not to scream out with every bump of his member against her G-spot. His hands groped her breasts freely, squeezing the globes with obvious relish. It wasn't long before she came - her body shaking uncontrollably on top of him.

"Bulma's a bit of a fighter with me," he said quietly to Vegeta. "But… if you get her into this position, I'm sure you can get her to go wild. You feel me?"

Vegeta grinned. "Yeah…" he said. "I got you." A pause, as Goku continued his tempo. "Hey… Kakarot…?"

"Yeah?" Goku said, glancing at his fellow Saiyan.

"If…" He drifted off for a moment, an embarassed look on his face. "This is… this is really cool of you." Vegeta said quietly. "I mean… you have no idea what seeing this does to me. Imagine… imagine putting that old perverted human with a turtle in front of a pile of dirty magazine. Then, multiply that by ten. That's how awesome this is."

Goku tilted his head thoughtfully. "This… ugh… I've never been too good with words." He took a deep breath, as he continued to thrust up into Bulma's hot and tight cunt. "I love Chichi. And… I love you, too Vegeta… not like that, but you know what I mean." He refused to meet the prince's gaze, instead choosing to stare at the sight of his friend's wife's tits bouncing up and down. "If… this is something you'd want to make long term… I'm just saying that I wouldn't have a problem with it."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Really?" he said.

Goku nodded.

There was a moment of silence. "Umm… Bulma?" Goku said. "What… what do you think?"

Okay. Maybe, if she had been in her right mind, she would have put a little more thought into it. But here, with well over a foot of incredibly thick man meat stuffed into her twat, she was more than a little out of it.

"S-sure…" she said, her voice slightly slurred.

"It's a deal then," Goku said. He pulled out of her, his enormous member twitching. With a grunt, he came - the first shot splattering against her breasts, before the tip angled lower, the rest of the immense jets of cum plastering her stomach and abdomen in an incredibly thick coating of his jizz. "Alright," he said, easing himself off of the bed.

"You leaving?" Vegeta asked.

Goku nodded with a grin. "Look… if you two do cowgirl, here's a hint, Vegeta." he said. "Roll your hips. And make sure your hands are always doing something."

"Got it," Vegeta said.

It wasn't long before Bulma was straddling Vegeta, slotting his tiny member into her cunt. Soon she was riding him, drops of Goku's cum leaking down from her stomach and onto Vegeta's thigh. The sticky liquid glued them together, as husband and wife made love.

Goku smiled, before silently slipping out.

Afterwards, after Goku was long home, and when Vegeta had came, Bulma cuddled next to him in the darkness of their bedroom.

'He's still better,' she chanted inside of her head, although the words sounded hollow. 'Vegeta's still better. He'll always be better.'

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what to improve on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just got a bullshit response from one of my gen ed classes. It said I was missing a key requirement which gave an F but I didn't since I followed the rubric to the teeth.**

 **So I did the whole polite "I have a question" thing, the professor realized she was wrong, but since she wanted to save face, she insisted it wasn't clear enough, and when I point out the details and asked what needs to be clarified, she said it was redundant and repetitive. So long story short, professor knows I have a case, but in order to save face she have me "rewrite it" for half of my missing points. Which is a B instead of my original perfect score.**

 **This is part of the reason why I'm updating so fast, since I need to vent off some steam and plus I'm hoping to rake in some good luck from the god of perverts. Although it is a cuckold story, so I'm not sure how much good karma I will get.**

* * *

Vegeta tipped back the mug of coffee he was drinking from, draining every last drop of the warm brown liquid.

"Tired?" Goku asked, a smile on his face.

He looked at him sleepily. "Like you wouldn't believe." Vegeta murmured. "Fuck… remind me to never to let you turn Super Saiyan 3 next time during a spar."

Goku laughed. "I feel fine," he said rather boastfully.

"Fucking Super Saiyan 3 idiot." Vegeta grumbled, massaging his temple, that low class managed to nail him pretty hard there.

"So what do you want Vegeta, are you here for more training! Do you want to learn how to be a Super Saiyan 3?" Goku asked in his usual cheer.

"No, no… nothing of that sort." Vegeta said. He cleared his throat.

Goku frowned. Clearly, something was up.

"I have to ask you a question, Kakarot." Vegeta said, standing up. This wasn't the relatively distant rival that he have frequent spars with - no, this was the prince of all Saiyans and the only man who have ever come close to him in power. "And I would like a good answer."

His frown merely deepened. "Alright," Goku said cautiously. "Ask away."

Vegeta took a deep breath. "With Vegeta…" he said. "I have to ask. Why have you been holding back?" A pause, as Goku stared at him, a puzzled look in his innocent face. "Bulma… sent me to make sure that you had gotten home alright, despite you being the strongest man in this planet." Vegeta continued. "And.. I'll admit it, I was a bit of a peeping tom. But on the couch, really? You and your mate couldn't have gone to the bedroom?"

"You watched Chichi and I-?" Goku stated with a hint of anger. There wasn't much that can make the cheerful Saiyan angry, but spying on his lovemaking is definitely one of them.

"Calm down." Vegeta said, raising a hand. "I didn't stay for the entire thing… but, I saw enough. More than enough." A sly grin spread across his face. "You've been holding back, when you're with me and Bulma.. Why?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck rather awkwardly. "Well…" he said. "I don't want to… break her."

"Break her?" Vegeta said, echoing his words. The prince tilted his head to the side in curiosity, staring at Goku.

"Back… back when I was about 15, I traveled the world…" Goku began. "I had saved numerous villages and showed off my incredible power to the world." The Saiyan paused, grimacing slightly. "Saving people's home along with my mighty power caused the village leaders, mayors, and governors to throw many of their women to me - one after the other. I was… young. At that time in my life, I had also found out that I killed my adopted grandpa, Gohan in my Oozaru form. I was filled with hate, and anger, and rage. I didn't care. I just… went fucking wild. I fucked them as hard as I wanted, when I wanted… and I went a little too far." He closed his eyes. "Let's just say… I broke them. For any other man, for anything aside from me."

Vegeta waited patiently, until he was sure Goku was done with his monologue.

"So… what?" Vegeta said. "Are you afraid that you're going to break my woman?"

After a moment, Goku reluctantly nodded. "I know how much you love her. I… wouldn't want to do anything that I'd regret." he murmured.

Vegeta chuckled. "Bulma's strong, you of all people should know that Kakarot." he said. "And… it's just not going to be the same, if I know that you're holding back." He grinned. "So… when you come over tonight, go fucking wild."

Goku blinked. "Are you kidding me?" he said.

Vegeta gave him a hard look. "Do I look like I'm kidding, Kakarot?" he said. "Do I have to spell it out for you, low class? When you come over tonight, I want you to fuck my wife. With everything you've got. Understand?"

Goku stared at him for a long moment. "... are you sure about this?" he asked.

The prince gave a rare smile. "I'm sure." he said.

Her husband was being unusually quiet, something that Chichi readily noted.

"Is… everything alright, baby?" Chichi asked.

Gohan had long since moved out and Goten spends most of his time with either Trunks or his brother, so the two had the house all to themselves. Goku sat in the dining room table and ate with less vigor than usual.

"No." Goku said, being surprisingly somber for once. "There's a question I need to ask you."

Chichi raised a cool eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

"Did I…" Goku began. "Did I go too far?" A pause. "With… you know, the sex. Did I go too far with you?"

The demon princess was well aware of just how much firepower her husband was packing compared to other men. He had taken her virginity - her first true kiss, her first everything really. And for the first few years, it had been plenty.

He had been out on his training, adventures or from being dead, stopping by from time to time - saying hello, and perhaps giving her a session of lovemaking if his schedule afforded it. But… there had always been a barrier. Something that held him back.

And then, he had returned home, soon after he and Vegeta had saved the universe from that pink monster, Majin Buu.

The floodgates, quite literally, had opened.

Goku, for all of his naivety and innocence shown to the outside world, was an animal beneath the sheets. And now that he had no worries about leaving her, he was unrestrained, untamed, and most importantly, always ready to go.

Even now, she remembered the long nights of pounding. Her pussy, her ass, her mouth… none of them had been spared Goku's wrath. Incredibly large loads had been packed tight into each and everyone of her holes. Not a single inch of her body hadn't been in contact with his seed at some point.

She was helpless to resist as he did what he wanted to her… at least, if she had even wanted to resist. Chichi had let him do everything. Facials. Multi-Form gangbangs. Handcuffing her to the headboard and fucking her into a coma.

Too far was an understatement. At this point… two years after she had been introduced to the true beast that lay within her husband, she was completely and utter addicted to him - to his cock, to his cum.

"Honestly?" Chichi said, a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah… you probably went a little too far." After all… it probably wasn't normal to have withdrawal symptoms if she went just a day without a load shot deep into her twat. "But… I wouldn't change what we have for anything in the world."

Goku glanced at her.

"Vegeta… he knows that I've been holding back with Bulma." he said. "And he wants me to go all out with her." A pause. "He caught you and I… erm… last night."

Chichi threw her head back, and actually laughed. "That's all he saw?" she said. "Kami, what we did last night was tame compared to the stuff we usually do, baby." She grinned. "You'll be fine. Just up the ante by a little bit, and I'm sure Vegeta won't be able to tell the difference."

"Are… you sure?" Goku asked.

"Positive." she said.

Goku had always been incredibly proud of his self control. Despite his appearance to the rest of his friends, he had accumulated decades of experience, knowledge and discipline that the wild boy who had never known anything but the woods held - today, he was a man. A cheerful and borderline stupid one, but still he was far from the innocent child he once was.

And yet… something, at any time, could set him off. Now, he wouldn't go on a murderous rampage or anything of that sort, but his friends knew that if Goku got angry, they'd either have to call Vegeta or Piccolo for a full out sparring session. And that was on a good day.

Tonight, it was an unlikely candidate that caused him to lose his temper.

Goku was well aware how important foreplay was. And over the years, he had developed his technique - to the point where he could play his wife like a well tuned fiddle. Bulma… required some alterations, but a lot of it was still the same.

And so, here he was, straddling her. His enormous member resting on her thigh, two of his fingers pumping in and out of her snatch, his mouth hard at work nipping at and teasing a rosy nipple.

Bulma felt… defeated.

Oh, how she had tried to fight. But her body had long since given up on her, instead choosing to lay everything bear for the well hung Saiyan.

But… she couldn't give up this easily. Even if her body was giving up - her spirit refused. She would fight with everything she had... and as of right now, all she had were her words.

"You… you monster." Bulma whispered, whimpering as he slid his member up and down her glistening slit.

Goku raised an eyebrow innocently. "Sorry?" he said, tilting his head to the side. "I didn't quite catch that… Bulma."

"The only…" Bulma ground out. "The only reason I'm doing this is for Vegeta…"

"Hmm." Goku hummed. "Is that so?"

"You're… you're pathetic." she murmured, her voice hoarse. "And… and scared, too."

Goku chuckled. "Me? Scared?" he said, an incredulous on his face. Throughout their whole relationship, he was always the one protecting her.

Bulma inhaled deeply, as he continued to tease and prod her. Juices trickled freely from her slit, running down her thigh and filling the room with the pungent smell of her arousal.

"You're… you're still scared of the planet." Bulma murmured, in between the groans and mewls he elicited from her. "Scared of the people. You're afraid- afraid that people will find out who you are… that they'll know about your power and be scared of your potential. Scared of the real and original reason that you came here."

Goku drew back slightly, both he and Vegeta - who was sitting beside the bed in his chair - staring at her, wide eyed. They can't believe that Bulma of all people would go there.

"And… you're afraid… that Gohan and Goten will end up just like you." Bulma continued. "A monster that can only hide in the woods."

"That's enough." Goku growled.

"You think that they'll what you are - a one tricked pony, a man unable to fit in society, a-"

"That's enough!"

"A brute, a wild dog, a-!"

A hand clamped over her mouth.

Goku took several deep breaths, to cool the rage that was swirling deep, deep inside him. If he doesn't he was most likely going to break Bulma's neck irregardless of Vegeta's presence.

"I'm… I'm not that person anymore." he murmured. "But… you've pushed me." She was too weak to push him off. One of his hands held her mouth shut, while his other hand helped to line up his enormous member with her snatch. There was a glint in his eye, that both terrified and aroused her in equal measures. "I tried to be nice. I tried… I tried to make this easy for you, Bulma. But…" He chuckled darkly. "But, I'm going to enjoy this… far more than I should." Goku said, his voice dripping with malevolence that is a sharp contrast to hi usual bright tone.

Goku glanced at Vegeta, who looked right back at him.

And then, the Saiyan pince gave him a curt nod.

Goku smirked.

With a small pump of his hips, he slid inside of Bulma's hot and wet cunt, her inner walls expanding immensely to accommodate his immense size.

"You think I want to do this…?" Goku whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Oh, I'd have been perfectly fine never having to know about Vegeta's little cuckolding fetish. But here I am. And…" A slight chuckle. "Here you are, Bulma. Flat on your back… your legs spread, a big, fat cock inside of you. You try to pretend as if Vegeta can compare - but you and I both know that he can't."

She muffled something around his hand, that sounded pretty much like - "Fuck you."

He laughed. "Oh… it doesn't matter how much you deny it, Bulma." Goku murmured. "Because I'm about to prove it to you." Inch after inch, slid inside of her, packing her full.

Something absolutely horrifying dawned upon her.

He wasn't thrusting inside of her. He wasn't rocking his hips, teasing her breasts or her clit - no. All he was doing… was slipping himself inside of, deeper and deeper until their hips were pressed tightly together. For a moment, he paused, merely staring down at her with that arrogant look in his eyes. And yet, all she could feel was him, her walls struggling to hold his girth, her womb itching - crying out for his warmth.

Then, he began to pull out of her, until only the mushroom head of his enormous member was left wedged into her slit.

Goku merely examined her for a brief moment, a smirk on his face.

And then with an absolutely brutal, earth-shattering thrust, he tore her in two. One vicious pump of his hips, and every single inch of his mammoth cock was instantly stuffed into her - the tip bumping against her cervix.

Stars appeared in Bulma's eyes. A muffled cry escaped the blunnete, her back arching as she came, her walls rippling around his member.

She had cum. All it had taken was one thrust, and he had hit everything inside of her, from her G-spot all the way to her cervix. His member twitched, and she shuddered, as a ripple of pleasure tore through her body.

He removed the hand clamped tight over her mouth, instead using it to grip her hips tightly.

"P-please…" she whispered. "Please, n-no…" Her pleas, however, fell on deaf ears.

Goku began with a slow and steady tempo. Every thrust was methodical, built to slowly wear her down.

He was so big inside of her. So thick, so hard. She tried to talk - but she couldn't. Only moans and gasps escaped her lips,

Things didn't stay slow for long.

Goku hooked his legs over hers, his arms wounding tight around her torso. He leaned down - until their chests were pressed tightly against each other, her breasts squashed against his chiseled muscles. Their faces were so close, that Goku could feel every single one of her shuddering breaths as they escaped her lips.

He showed no mercy, and Bulma expected none.

Vicious thrusts rocked her, thick slaps echoing throughout the room. He was brutal. Ruthless. There was nothing she could do as he pounded her.

Oh how she tried. She tried so hard to fight back - but this time, it was useless. Words failed her. All she could do was moan and gasp, to cry out as Goku's fat cock filled her again and again. "Oh Dende…!" she ground out, her fingers clawing at his back. "S-stop… please…! You're… you're too big!" Every roll of his hips. Every little movement was built to both please and tear her down at the same time. "You're breaking me!"

Goku, predictably, offered no response.

Bulma craned her neck slightly, blue eyes pleading Vegeta for aid. And yet, he did nothing. He just sat there - jerking himself off to the sight of his wife being viciously pounded by his rival.

She came again and again, at the behest of the man who was on top of her. He was just… fuck. Her voice was turning hoarse from how much she moaned and groaned. Her fingernails had left red marks running up and down his back from when she had clawed at him in ecstasy.

Her body had a mind of its own, as her hips bucked against him.

Black eyes locked with blue ones. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the wondrous obsidian depths…

With one last thrust, he burst through the barrier of her cervix, the mushroom head of his enormous member crashing into her womb.

There was a moment of stillness, as Goku's onyx eyes continued to bore into Bulma's.

And then, he came.

Thick ropes of his seed spurted from the tip of his cock, slamming against the back of her womb. She didn't scream. She didn't cry out. Bulma merely went limp, as Goku packed her to the brim with hot and sticky cum.

She felt so… full. So complete. She could feel the jizz traveling along the length of his rod, before being deposited into her fertile womb. His seed was thick, powerful, claiming every bit of her womanhood, all of her femininity, and drenched her in the essence of his manhood in the place where her children had been born from.

Much to her credit, she didn't pass out. But, for nearly ten minutes, she entered a dazed state - overcome by all of the sensations running through her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she would twitch every so often, her face twisted and her arms and legs sprawled out around her.

* * *

What… where… where was she?

There was an incredible warmth inside of her. She shifted slightly - and a moan spilled forth from her lips, as something thick and gooey sloshed about inside of her.

Blue eyes gently fluttered open.

Her vision blurred from the sudden influx of light. With more than a little effort, she sat up.

It took a moment, but Bulma's eyesight eventually cleared. Her belly was distended slightly, as if she was in the early stages of pregnancy. She leaned forward, gasping, at the thick and pungent globs of cum that dripped steadily from her gaping snatch.

And then, she remembered. She had tried to fight back, to push him and his cock away with hurtful and vicious words… and he had counterattacked. He had taken his fat cock, stuffed it into her cunt, and had came deep inside of her.

"O-oh f-fuck…" she whispered.

"Bulma!" Vegeta said carefully. He and Goku were dressed - the taller Saiyan sitting on the side of the bed, Vegeta still in the same chair. The princr stood, striding up to the bedside. "Do you know who I am?"

She stared at him, wide eyed. "M-my h-husband…" Bulma stuttered.

"What's four plus nine?" Vegeta asked.

"T-thirteen…"

Vegeta turned to Goku. "See!" he said. "I told you that she'd be fine."

Goku shook his head slightly. "I guess I stand corrected," he said, climbing to his feet as well. "Alright… well, if she's fine, then I'll go ahead and leave then. See you, Vegeta." His gaze flickered to the Capsule Corps genius, and he shot her a wink. "Bulma."

And then, he walked out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Vegeta had peeled off his clothes once more in an instant, and then, he was upon her. "Fuck…" the prince whispered, his hands running up and down her curvy body. His erection was hard, and throbbing - and uncaring of the copious amounts of cum leaking from his wife's cunt, he jammed his cock in there.

Bulma was still in a daze, and yet she pushed back, wanting to please her husband. It didn't take her that long to cum, although (Her face flushed in embarrassment.) she wasn't sure whether it had been Vegeta that had driven her to orgasm… or the feeling of Goku's seed rocking against the walls of her womb.

Even as Vegeta unloaded inside of her, there was no chance for his pathetic load to break through the wall that his friend's cum had formed.

And that night, they slept as they always did. Vegeta was the big spoon - and she, the little spoon. His arm was wrapped loosely around her torso, fingers dangerously close to touching the still distended skin of her stomach… which was packed tight with the jizz of another man.

Vegeta's snores filled the room, a sleepy smile so rarely seen on his face.

And yet, Bulma stayed awake long into the night. Her eyes stared at the wall, the woman shuddering every now and then as a particularly large glob of Goku's seed dripped from her slit.

She had her husband. She had an amazing family. She had many friends that she would give her life for. Perhaps it was because she had been exposed to it so recently. Perhaps it was the constant reminder of his essence being inside of her. But that night, all she could think about was the enormous cock of a certain low class Saiyan.

* * *

 **No comments! Please review, it's what keep me going. Feel free to pm me or anything. Hope you all enjoy the start of Bulma's fall!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **So I listened to your suggestion and I decided to change Chapter 4. Please check it out and tell me what you think of the suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry I have tons of stuff to do right before spring break, so I probably would be busy later on.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and have fun!**

* * *

Hot, steaming water cascaded down on her naked body.

She scrubbed, and scrubbed… everywhere. Her breasts, her shoulders, her stomach, her thighs… not a single spot on her body was left untouched by the soapy rag. In the end, her skin was red and scratchy - she felt almost like a defeathered chicken, plucked and ready for the oven.

What… what was wrong with her? Why had she taunted him like that - why had she struck him at his very core, at the family that he cherished so much? It had been foolish of her. And honestly, she should have expected his retaliation - him holding her down, shoving that monster cock into her, bloating her stomach with his hot and bubbly seed…

A shiver ran down her spine.

She felt almost corrupted. There was a place inside of her that Goku had claimed - his enormous member able to punch straight to her womb. Her insides had been stained with his cum. Parts of her that Vegeta could never hope to reach had been stretched and pounded mercilessly. And even now… she could feel that itch of emptiness inside of her, the feeling making her feel distinctly horrified.

Bulma ran her hands through her soaking wet blue hair, untangling it, allowing it to fall down her back in a mess that she would most certainly have to comb afterwards.

She shivered, as the itch seemingly intensified.

Bulma closed her eyes, and willed black eyes and spiky hair, short stature and a scowl to appear in her mind's eye.

"Vegeta…" she whispered, with a shudder in her voice.

What use was there in lying to herself? Vegeta… Vegeta was amazing, in so many ways. He was smart, loyal, surprisingly caring in his own way… and yet, in the bedroom, he could never, ever hope to compare to Goku. There was just no way around it.

Goku could punch his cock all the way into her womb with a single thrust, while Vegeta could only just barely reach her G-spot. Goku could quite literally bloat her body with the amount of cum his member produced, filling her womb up to the brim, while Vegeta could scarcely hope to strain a few drops from his own cock.

It terrified her to admit that. For so long, Vegeta had been the undisputed number one in her life - claiming her heart with ease for so many years, even though they had been enemies for so long and did not have the best of starts.

But now… now, he was number two. Maybe even less. The gap between them was so extensive, so far, that Bulma felt as if even a dozen of her husbands could hardly hope to compare to the passion and power Goku packed into every thrust of his massive cock into her hot and wet cunt.

Bulma took a deep breath. She had to clear her mind… perhaps some tweaking of household gadgets, or some yoga would be a good idea. With an ear piercing squeak, she turned the water off - the shower head dropping off from a constant assault of water to a few drips, before stopping altogether.

She slipped out of the shower, grabbing a towel off of the rack. Swiftly, Bulma dried herself off, patting down her body as well as she could, running a comb through her hair, brushing it out of her eyes.

Finally. She was clean. His scent, the feeling of him in and on her… it was gone.

And as if on cue, a rather large glob of cum splurted out of her pussy, dripping down her thigh, mixing with the water that had been left there. Apparently, despite her vicious scrubbing, it hadn't been enough to get rid of everything.

A sort of strangled cry escaped her throat, like a kitten having its tail stepped on. Her legs wobbled dangerously, and Bulma would have fallen if she hadn't caught herself on the towel rack.

He was everywhere… he was everywhere… he was everywhe-

While Bulma was on the other side of the world, having a near mental breakdown - Goku was resting comfortably in his kitchen. The smell of near burnt bacon and eggs filled the kitchen, the clanging of pots and pans echoing throughout the house.

"Chichi," Goku said lightly, careful not to anger his wife. "How about I try cooking for the family for once?"

She shot him an angry glare. "It's not my fault that these stupid appliances don't do what I tell them to do!" Chichi said, throwing her hands up in frustration, when Goku of all people is calling out her cooking, you know it's bad. "This is stupid!" She stomped her foot on the ground… and the entire house shook with a shudder.

Goku laughed jovially but nervously. He opened his mouth to say something in response - before a knock on the front door stopped him.

A relief sigh spilled from his lips. "I've got it," he told Chichi, standing up from his chair. He hurried out of the kitchen, stepping up to the door and pulling it open.

A giant man that bears a strange resemblance of Frankenstein stared at him.

"Oh hey Eighter, what's up?" Goku said in his usual happy and welcoming tone. Android 8 or "Eighter" was one of the people he met during his adventures and they had kept in touch even after all these years.

Android 8's eyes widened. It was… strange, seeing his old friend dressed so casually - clad in a simple pair of slacks, and a thin blue t-shirt instead of his usual orange gi. The android swallowed a nervous lump in his throat.

"So… Goku," Eighter began. "There's… there's something I want to ask you." He was a powerful android that helped Goku took down an army, and yet he now felt so small before his small(formerly) friend, who had grown many times more powerful than he was.

Goku looked at him for a moment before adopting a more serious demeanor. "Alright." he said, stepping to the side. "Come inside, make yourself at home."

Android 8 cautiously took a step inside, glancing around for a brief moment, before zeroing in on the couch. He quickly sat down on the sofa - Goku sitting himself down on a nearby chair.

"What do you need?" Goku repeated in a much more serious tone.

"I'm worried." Andorid 8 began. "About Suno," he clarified.

"Is… is there a particular reason that you're worried about her?" Goku asked, clearly puzzled.

"Suno's been… sneaking off lately." Android 8 murmured. "She'll just disappear for a couple of hours, and come back looking all tired and sweaty and gross. And then… I saw her. Like, twenty minutes ago… going into the woods with… with…" Another nervous swallow. "... with a man."

"Why didn't you tell her parents or the mayor about this?"

"Her parents are busy." Android 8 said. "And the mayor's going to either flip out, or shut down if she finds out that Suno's been sneaking off with a man. So… I-I came to you. Umm… before you ask… I… I didn't get a good look at him."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Goku murmured, a hand on his knee.

"You should talk to her, Goku." Android 8 said. "Suno's always liked you - and… and I don't want her to do anything she'd regret, y'know? I mean… it's just, she probably doesn't know what she's getting into. Do… do you know what I mean, my friend?"

"I have a general idea." Goku grumbled. He sighed, rubbing his temple gently. "Where did you see her and this… man sneaking off to?" he asked.

"Umm… it looked like they were going to one of the fields." Android 8 said. A pause. "I think… around the abandoned Red Ribbon base" Another pause, longer this time. "I know I… I came to you for help and all, Goku." he said, slowly, carefully. "But what are you going to do? If you don't mind me asking."

Goku glanced at him. "I'm going to take care of it," he said simply.

Around half an hour later, Goku found himself trekking through the snow - flying against the wind, and weaving in and out of the hail that was falling from the sky.

There was the sound of grunting, of skin meeting skin. Goku frowned, as he approached the forest clearing that marked the sixth training grounds - distant figures visible in the middle of the field.

He stopped, leaning against a tree.

Hmm. The black haired one was… Murisaki. The goofy ninja that was part of General White's army, if he wasn't mistaken

And no, they weren't having sex, making love, whatever you wanted to call it. Rather, they were training - the two engaged in a rather heated spar, fists and legs flying freely. He winced, as Murisaki caught a particularly gentle fist to the chest, forcing a spurt of blood from his lips.

Goku disappeared in a flicker, before reappearing in between the two. In an instant, he caught both of their outstretched hands - a blank look on his face as he assessed the two shocked teenagers.

"Murisaki." Goku said, glancing at the ninja. "Get out of here." He let go of his fist, the ninja staggering back slightly - eyes widening in fear, and obvious intimidation. If Goku was able to do this much damage to him as a kid, he did not want to find out how strong Goku was as an adult.

He didn't need to be told twice. As fast as he could manage, he sprinted off into the trees, quickly disappearing into the foliage.

"Go… Goku?" Suno murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he said, looking down at her. He was at least two heads taller than her - a virtual giant compared to her small, thin frame. "Eighter sent me… he was worried."

"Worried?" Suno asked, her head tilted to the side in abject curiosity. "Why would he be worried?"

"Because, when a beautiful woman disappear in the woods with a man, most people would expect them to be doing something other than training." Goku said.

She worked through what he said for a moment, her face scrunching up.

And then, she turned red, fire truck red, as the implications of what he had said coursed through her.

"N-no…!" Suno stuttered. "Mur… Murisaki and I are just friends! We were… we were just training!"

Goku felt a faint smirk curl his lips. "Hmm. That's not what Eighter thought, apparently."

"Besides… it's not like I would even do something like… like that…" she whispered, murmuring to herself almost as if he wasn't there.

Goku frowned. 'Oh no…' he thought, taking a step back.

"I'd better-" he began.

"I mean…" Suno said, talking over him. "I've never even kissed a boy before…"

That one actually surprised him. Suno was… for lack of a better word, pretty. She had a different beauty than his wife, unlike her healthy curvy wife, her snow white skin and ruby lips made her quite sexy. He wasn't going to deny her attractiveness, although he felt kind of pervy checking out one of his childhood friend.

His ears turned a faint pink and it wasn't from the snow.

"Suno, this really isn't the conversation I want to be having with you." Goku said, deciding to be blunt and serious for a change.

She merely stared at him, her blue eyes wide. "It's… it's weird, isn't it?" she continued, as if they were having a perfectly normal chat. "I mean… no boy have ever matched up to my standards. I guess… I guess my standards became pretty high after having the strongest man as my friend. What do you think?"

"I suppose that could be the reason…" Goku murmured.

Suno took a step forward, drawing uncomfortably close to him. "I… can I tell you something, Goku?" she whispered.

He wasn't going to like this, he just knew it. "Err… sure…" Goku said, rather awkwardly.

"I… I want to feel the touch of a man," she murmured, voice low and husky. "I want… I want to feel like a woman, Goku."

Goku stared at her, his mouth agape. What the hell did she just say?

She leaned up, standing on her tiptoes - and pressed her lips to his, having easily caught the Saiyan off guard.

Suno giggled lightly. "Wow, handsome…" she murmured. "You taste like… carrots." Her pale pink tongue darted out, to lick her plump lips. "And I really, really like carrots."

Okay. Being borderline sexually assaulted by one of his few female friend was not what he was expecting to happen when he came out here.

He took a step back. And then another. And then another.

"I… okay. You're good. No… no man to worry about." He nodded dumbly. "I'll… see you around." And then he turned around, and walked back to town. He absolutely positively did not run from his sex crazed friend, no he did not. And he would kill anyone who said otherwise.

She was just lonely, confused. Horny, even. A slight slip of judgement, something that anyone could do. That was how he reasoned what had happened in his mind, and that was what he was going to stick with.

For now, he had more pressing matters to worry about… namely, Bulma.

Okay, he could admit, he felt guilty. She had guilted him, told him what he had been denying for a long time - and he had just snapped. It had been a long time since his anger had gotten ahold of him like that. And the fact that he had came inside of her, bloating her belly with his cum… it could have been bad. Thankfully, Vegeta had been right - Bulma was made of stronger stuff than those whores back when he was travelling the world, and she had been able to withstand his assault. Sort of.

Goku remembered well the feeling of her walls rippling around him… he remembered punching through her cervix - driving his cock into her womb, filling it to the brim with his seed. And it frightened him how good it had felt, to blot her most inner place with his jizz, to show her just who the fuck Son Goku was.

And he wanted to do it again. He loved his wife - but there was just something… intoxicating about Bulma. Sleeping with the same women for over a decade had its disadvantages, and now that Vegeta had practically thrown this beautiful woman into his lap… he couldn't help himself. But he had to. He had to. Tonight, he would control himself, tonight… he had to rein in his lust, his desire, and just… just… calm down.

This time, there was no words as he stepped inside of the Brief's mansion.

Bulma pointedly refused to look at him. Vegeta, however, smiled brightly - clapping him on the shoulder. Vegeta have been in an uncharacteristically good mood ever since the little "arrangement" have started.

Maybe he was mistaken. There were some words.

"Let's do this," Vegeta said.

Goku and Bulma both nodded, and soon, they were trudging up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Clothes came off, and soon the three adults were all nude - the two men swiftly growing hard at the sight of Bulma's naked body.

"So… what's on the menu for tonight?" Vegeta asked, clapping his hands together.

"I think we can all agree that we got a little… carried away last time." Goku murmured, not so subtly glancing at Bulma. "So let's start simple. Lesson number two, blowjobs."

He hopped onto the bed, pressing his back against the headboard. His erect member jutted upwards from his crotch, looking like some sort of majestic tower.

Cautiously, Bulma slid onto the bed.

"This one's more for Bulma, then for you." Goku told Vegeta. "So for now, just sit back, and enjoy the show."

"Will do…" Vegeta mumbled.

She crawled forward. Much to her shame, Bulma felt herself wetten when she was face-to-face with his enormous member. The things it had done… dende, she still wasn't sure whether all of his seed had leaked out of her. Her insides still felt rather sore, her cervix bruised and her womb aching. And yet… she wanted more.

But, she was scared. It was one thing to see it from a relative distance, or to feel it pressing against her… but to be so close to it was downright frightening. It's musky scent invaded her nose, her blue eyes able to trace every vein, every muscle, every inch of skin that ran along the length of his cock.

"Now," Goku began, the powerful Saiyan attempting to keep his voice soft and soothing. "There's a sort of… formula, to this sort of thing. Every man will prefer his blowjobs a different way, some like it fast and rough, some prefer it to be slow and passionate, others would like for it to be quick and yet soft at the same time."

Bulma swallowed. There was still a clear feeling of awkwardness between the two of them. But, if he was willing to be civil… she supposed she could be as well. This was for Vegeta after all in the end, it was merely a consequence of what the prince wanted that afforded her the immense pleasure Goku could give her.

"So… h-how do you l-like them?" Bulma whispered, still staring at his member.

Goku grunted, feeling his cock jerk upwards against his belly at the not-so-innocent look that she shot it. "Well, where's the fun in just telling you?" he said. "Vegeta doesn't know how he prefers his yet. So, just try and figure it out - I'll tell you if what you're doing is good or bad. Alright?"

"O-okay…" Bulma murmured.

Slowly, gently, cautiously, she reached a hand forward to wrap around the shaft of his enormous member. It was incredibly thick, to the point where her fingers could only wrap around about half of it. And it was… soft, too. Soft and hard, if that was possible. It was hard to describe, if she were to be honest.

It felt weird to be holding it like this. She… she could feel the blood pumping through it, her fingers running over engorged veins that showed just how aroused Goku really was. She kind of, wiggled it about a bit, to get a feel for it.

Goku chuckled. She looked like a little kid playing with her newest toy. Okay, he had said that he'd let her figure out what to do on her own, but she looked a little too lost, and he wasn't interested in sitting around for the next two hours while Bulma found her way around his cock.

"Stroke it." Goku said.

And she did. Slow and steady won the race, as she dragged her hand up and down his shaft.

"Now… taste it." he said.

"Taste it?" she blurted out, her face flushing slightly.

Goku smirked. "Using your hands is important… but that sweet mouth of yours need to be put as work as well, Bulma." he said. "Give it a lick, a taste test if you will. Don't be scared, it's just a cock."

'That's easy for him to say,' she grumbled inwardly.

She leaned forward, ass raising high in the air - her juices not so subtly dripping from her snatch and down onto the bedsheets below. And with a long lick, she lapped at the mushroom head of his member, inadvertently scooping up the precum that had accumulated there.

Her taste buds exploded with flavour.

You have to remember - her fetish was cum. Vegeta's seed was… pretty good - if a little watery - but if Goku's precum was anything to go by… kami, she could feel her knees wobbling even now. Why the fuck did he have to be so damn perfect in bed? It just wasn't fair…!

She never thought that something as simple as licking his member could get her so… hot. There was no use in trying to hide it, her arousal was evident to both of the men, from the way she wriggled her hips, to the little tat tats as drops of her juices fell onto the sheets.

"Now… take it into your mouth."

Another hard swallow. And then, she did as he said, slowly and gently taking the mushroom head into her mouth - lips stretching lewdly around his girth.

Maybe… just maybe, she had been a little too excited, loathe as she was to admit it. "Bulma, you shouldn't-" Goku spoke up, although his warning fell on deaf ears. She took him deeper and deeper, until…

… she gagged. She surfaced for air, and a combination of spittle and precum spewed forth from her lips. Hacking coughs rocked her body, Bulma doubling over.

Goku shook his head slowly. "Maybe I'm a little too much to handle for your first time," he murmured. He glanced to his right. "Hey, Vegeta, come here."

Vegeta stood. "What do you want?" he asked in his usual gruff tone.

"Get on the bed," Goku said. "Bulma's going to have to work her way up I think."

The prince's eyes widened in realization. "I see what you mean." he said, easing himself onto the mattress. "Alright, let's do this."

"Take care of Vegeta," Goku told Bulma. "Listen to what he says, and adjust your technique accordingly."

Bulma glanced back and forth between the two erections, pursing her lips together. Slowly, she eased herself down, and gently took Vegeta's into her mouth. It was much, much easier to do it with Vegeta - although it was difficult to deal with the… rather lacking taste of his precum.

"Oh… oh shit…" Vegeta murmured, throwing his head back. Wow… her lips felt really, like really good. And the sight was one to behold, her blue hair framing her pretty face, her soft eyes staring into his, her ass high in the air - oh… oh fu-

Bulma recoiled slightly as his cum shot into her mouth, a few watery drops at best. She swallowed it, giving his shaft one last clean up with her tongue before slipping his now flaccid member from her mouth.

She gave a cute little cough, wiping away the mixture of spit and cum away on the sheets.

Goku smirked. "Alright then," he said lightly, glancing at the panting prince. "I suppose that was… some practice." He took a deep breath, feeling his member twitch at the hungry look that Bulma shot it. "Stick to the first few inches," Goku instructed quietly. "Use your hands for the rest. Give the balls a tease every now and then, and make sure you use your tongue."

"O-okay." Bulma whispered.

Once more she leaned forward, and gently took Goku's immense girth into her hot and warm mouth. Her hands drifted south, both of them wrapping around as much of his shaft as they could manage, pumping it.

"Mmm… a little too rough there." Goku chastised. She adjusted her grip accordingly. "There we go… oh yeah. Tongue, tongue, never forget the tongue, Bulma."

She gave a hum of acknowledge, as she carefully worked his enormous member. Sure, she gagged once or twice, or maybe gripped him a little tightly every now and then - but she was a quick learner, and soon her blowjob was incredibly good for an amateur. Of course, she wasn't as good as Chichi… but then again, the demon prince had years of experience on her.

Vegeta watched his wife with a keen eye.

Up here, on the bed… it was different than when he was in his chair. It allowed the situation to truly soak in, so to speak.

When Bulma had gone down on him… it had been easy for her. She had deep throated him effortlessly, and he had cum in less than a minute from the warm caress of her mouth.

But with, Goku, this was different. Like night and day. She looked so puny compared to his enormous cock, her lips stretched lewdly around his girth. She looked as if she were trying to wrestle a baseball bat - and the eagerness, the lust in her eyes was so strong that it nearly took his breath away.

Vegeta glanced at his own member, which rested against his stomach - flaccid and small. And then back at Goku's, many times longer and thicker than his, and with a beautiful woman willingly choking herself on it.

Inexplicably, his erection rose more.

Goku could see that exhaustion was catching up to Bulma. One of her hands broke off every now and then to rub at her jaw - as if it were growing sore - and her movements grew sluggish, restrained. They would have to work on that. Although he wanted it to go on a bit longer, he supposed he could just go ahead and giving her a nice, creamy surprise.

He slipped a hand into her blue locks, helping Bulma as she bobbed her head up and down. She looked at him… and grinned.

Maybe it was the depravity of the act. Here she was - her husband not a foot or two away - and she was grinning, her mouth full of cock, her cunt sopping with arousal. Whatever it was, it threw him over the edge, way over the edge. And with a groan, he came.

Rope after rope of hot, sticky, and gooey cum shot into her mouth. Unlike Vegeta, it didn't stop after a few drops - it just kept coming, and coming.

Her gulps were audible, Vegeta watching as her throat moved, the sweet jizz Goku was packing into her going down the pipe, to rest in her belly.

She continued to stroke his member as Goku came, eagerly drinking down every last bit of his seed. Perhaps a minute later, and he was done - his still hardened cock slipping from her mouth, a thin line of saliva connecting it to her lips.

"Oh… kami…" Bulma whispered, a hand rubbing at her navel. "It's so… warm." Her eyes drooped slightly, almost sleepily.

"And that's a wrap," Goku said, easing himself off of the bed. "I'll give you a lesson next time. Alright, Vegeta?"

"Alright." Vegeta said, ignoring the fact that he was taking lessons from his rival.

Goku dressed, and then left, gently closing the door behind him.

Bulma pulled back slightly, as Vegeta attempted to crawl on top of her.

"Not… not tonight, baby." Bulma murmured. "I'm feeling kind of…" She yawned. "Kind of tired. Do you think you could just… just hold me? Please?" She looked at him, with those big blue eyes of her, looking like the beautiful woman that he'd married - minus the thin stream of cum that leaked from the corner of her lips. And, not to mention the fact that her belly was packed with the seed of another man.

"Sure." Vegeta said, a small smile on his face.

He pulled her into his arms, and then gently covered the both of them with the covers. And slowly, they drifted off to sleep throughout the night.

Well, at least Vegeta did at least. At least an hour later, he shifted in his slumber - causing the cum inside of Bulma's belly to start swishing around, and for her to shudder in a mini-orgasm. Thankfully, his rustlings stopped after that, and with her juices soaking through the sheets, she eventually managed to drift off once more.

* * *

 **So I heard my precious viewers and you're right Krillin have been getting the short(pun fully intended) end of the stick a lot of the times. However I also heard my viewers who think that there should be more Goku/18. Furthermore, I do want another girl for Goku because I think I might phase out Chichi a little as the story goes.**

 **So this is my solution, I'm going to create a SEPARATE fanfiction with Goku/18 and replace 18 with someone else. Her name's Suno and she's a character from the og series, Dragon Ball. Back when I was watching Dragon Ball, I always thought she would've been perfect for Goku. Seriously look her up, she's awesome!**

 **Tell me what you think of me adding Suno to the fray instead! General compliments are accepted too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for my next chapter, but with all my final papers and exams coming up, this was simply not on the top of my priority list. Well I hope you enjoy walking the journey with me of Bulma's descent to Goku's cock!**

* * *

Her hand cupped around the base of his member, pumping it where she could. Her tongue swirled around the shaft, a grin on her face as she heard him moan before her caresses.

Okay, she had felt rather guilty when she had woken up, upon realizing that she'd left her dear husband kind of blue balled, after Goku had pumped a delightful amount of cum into her awaiting belly. But… this made up for it, right?

Vegeta let out a grunt, and for the ninth time that day, came - spurting a small load into his wife's warm mouth, who swallowed it down dutifully. His member went soft, Bulma giving it one last good suck before slipping it out of her mouth.

"Oh fuck," Vegeta said, through pants. His chest heaved up and down, his body coated in a thick sheen of sweat, his spiky hair in disarray. His Saiyan stamina helped a lot… but there was always a limit, and it seemed that he had reached that.

"Aww… you aren't done yet, are you?" Bulma murmured, her finger drawing a circle around his navel.

"Honey, I-I… argh…" He groaned, as her mouth wrapped around his flaccid member, trying and failing to rouse it back to life.

"Hmm." Bulma hummed, examining her husband's shaft. She moved it around a bit, moving her fingers over his skin with a curious eye.

Vegeta focused his energy, and soon, his hair began to turn golden - a telltale sign that he had activated the legendary Super Saiyan state. His body began to glowed bright with a golden light.

Almost immediately, it sprung back to life - Vegeta letting out a groan of pain and pleasure, as his wife went back to work on his member. With a hand, she pumped the bottom half of his four inch shaft, Bulma bobbing her head up and down on the remaining two inches.

It wasn't long before, for the tenth time that day, Vegeta shot another load into his beautiful wife's awaiting mouth. This time, he was really spent - and no amount of Saiyan stamina would rouse his member from its slumber.

Bulma swallowed his cum, frowning slightly. 'Ten loads, and yet it's only a quarter of what Son-kun can do…' a voice whispered in her mind, although she quickly quashed it.

Bulma grinned slightly, crawling up the bed and pecking him on the lips - her own lips still shiny with cum. "Did… did I go too far, prince?" she asked, a hand resting softly on his chest.

"It's fine…" Vegeta gasped. "But… damn. Make- make sure you tell me to get a good night's sleep before you do that again, alright?"

Her grin widened. "Will do," Bulma said. She flicked his member with a finger, chuckling slightly as Vegeta groaned in response. "I'm going to take a shower, my prince." Bulma said, easing herself off of the bed. "And then I'm going out. When do you think your training will be over?"

"Seven… eight." Vegeta said. "Just around the time Kakarot gonna come over."

Bulma nodded softly. "Alright." she said. She slipped into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind her. Soon, the sound of running water could be heard, as steam wafted in through the crack near the floor.

Vegeta ran a hand through his hair. His wife… fuck, his wife… she had never done anything like that before. Maybe having Kakarot screw her was good in more ways than one, he mused silently. His Saiyan's healing powers were hard at work repairing the soreness in his muscles and the ache in his balls. It would take a while, but he'd been fine. He just… needed a couple of minutes, that was all.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Goku rubbed his head irritably, a dark look in his eyes. He'd been feeling rather… starved of affection, loathe as he was to admit it. Chichi had been rather busy applying Goten to schools lately, and for the past two nights in a row, she'd slept at her father's castle. Something about her being royalty would impress the administrations… either way, it meant he'd been sleeping alone. And after six years of sharing his bed with his wife, he got rather testy when she wasn't there.

Or, in other words, he really missed the morning sex. Chichi was always especially kinky in the early hours, much to his (internal) delight.

Striding to the door, he threw it open, his mouth already half-way open to tell off whatever salesman was likely standing on his porch.

He stilled.

"Bulma?" Goku said, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She flushed slightly, clutching at her purse. "M-may I come in?" Bulma asked, avoiding his gaze.

Goku shrugged. He stepped to the side - watching as she passed him, and closing the door behind her. "What did you need?" he asked her, staring down at her thin and lithe form.

Bulma swallowed. "I… I-" A pause, as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "I… came here to apologize, Son-kun."

He raised an eyebrow. "Apologize?" he said. "What for?"

Another hard swallow, with what felt like a lead ball slipping down her throat, making it harder and harder to talk. "For… for what I said the other night." Bulma murmured. "About your family… about Gohan and Goten. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I just… I felt so helpless. Lying there, you on top of me, your-" Her ears turned pink. "Your thing inside of me. I… I was so weak. I-I hate feeling weak. I just… I just lashed out, I came at you with the first thing that popped into my mind." She rubbed her eye. "So… I'm sorry."

He stared at her for a moment.

"I… I'm sorry too." Goku said.

She started. "What?" Bulma said.

"I shouldn't have let your words get to me," he admitted. "I know how you usually are but I lost my cool, and took it out on you. I mean- in bed, I'm not usually like that. But I just snapped. I knew I couldn't hurt you, not in front of Vegeta even if I had wanted to, so I just went for it. I mean…" He shook his head slightly. "I should have asked your permission first, before I took you like that. I… I shouldn't have came inside of you either. For that… I accept your apology. And- I'm sorry as well."

A thin smile curled her lips, as images of her bloated belly, swollen with his seed, filled her mind. She rubbed her thighs together uncomfortably.

"I… I accept your apology as w-well." Bulma said softly.

Goku's face turn into his usual bright smile. "If you want, I could make you a cup of tea or something," he said.

Bulma shook her head. "I-I have some errands to run," she said politely. "Thank you for the offer, Son-kun." She bowed low. "See y-you tonight."

He gave her a nod. She turned and left, Goku looking at her back for a moment, before firmly closing the door.

East City's market was a bustling place, with vendors and customers aplenty. While, although the prosperity wasn't shared by everyone - beggars and thieves hid in the alley ways that lined the large square - many indeed enjoy its luxuries, spending lavishly on useless trinkets, desserts, and name-brand clothes.

Goku couldn't be anymore different. Perhaps Chichi would have gotten weighed down by the many flashy objects displayed on store fronts - but he wasn't. He swept through the marketplace, picking up what he needed, food and the like, and ignoring anything else.

Just when he had reached the meat section (and totally not eyeing a particularly juicy looking ham), something… seized his hand. It was fast - too fast, and before he had time to jerk his limb back, someone had pressed it into something exceptionally soft… soft, and squishy. He gave it an experimental squeeze, frowning slightly.

He turned - and stilled.

"Hey, Goku~!" Suno cooed, his hand resting safely in the pillow of her chest. "Coping a feel, hmm?"

"Su- Suno…?" Goku said, dumbfounded.

"Maa, don't worry about it!" she said, allowing him his hand back. She blew him an air kiss, her cheeks tinted a light pink. "Bye, handsome!"

She departed, leaving one really fucking confused Saiyan behind.

'Okay… maybe this goes a little past her hero-complex for me.' he grudgingly admitted.

"Anyways, that's why you should never mix peanut butter, whiskey, and a cake. I mean, Chichi found me passed out in the bathroom, mumbling something about sweets and training."

Vegeta chortled. "That's quite the interesting story, Kakarot." he said.

Goku sat on the floor. Vegeta was to the side, leaning against one of the window sills. Every now and then, Goku would drop by while Vegeta was working, and they would just… talk. About things. Stuff. Usually nothing too serious, although sometimes it delved into that.

"Yeah…" Vegeta said, his voice drifting off. "Oi, third-class, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Goku replied.

A pause. A long one. Goku turned to Vegeta, surprised to see that his usual stoic friend's ears had turned pink. "Umm…" Vegeta began. "What- what does it feel like to be inside of a woman's womb?" he asked.

Goku frowned. "Well… you were inside one for nine months." he said, in a poor attempt to lighten the mood. "But… what kind of question is that? What do you mean?"

"Oh, please, Kakarot." Vegeta said, folding his arms over his chest. "You and I both know I'm not the biggest… 'down there'." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I mean, I won't lie, you're fucking huge. It's like comparing a tree branch to a fucking twig." A pause. "Not to be self deprecating… but, I'm just being honest. What does it feel like to be inside of a woman's womb?"

Goku stared at Vegeta for a long moment, before his face softened slightly. He could… he could humor his proud friend, he supposed. What was the harm in it?

"It's… warm." Goku began. Vegeta turned his chair, hanging onto every word. "Warm, and kind of wet. Actually - warm isn't a good word for it, it's hot, hot as fire. And it feels amazing." He took a deep breath. "You have to get through the cervix first, and that takes a little while, but once you're inside… damn, it feels good."

"Wow…" Vegeta murmured. His deep onyx eyes stared at Goku, entranced.

"And let me tell you this," Goku said seriously. "There is nothing compared to cumming directly inside of a girl's womb. Just the feeling of shooting your load right in there, feeling her shiver and moan beneath you… it's intoxicating. And the position can make it even better, too."

"Really?" Vegeta asked.

Goku nodded. "When she's on top of you is when it's the best," he said. "You cum inside of her, fill her up - and gravity tries to make it drip out, you know? But… my cock's in there. Plugging up her hole. And instead, the cum just rocks and rolls around the tip, and every time you twitch or shift a little bit, it'll all just swirl around inside of her, like a tsunami or a typhoon."

"That… that sounds amazing," Vegeta admitted quietly. His cheeks turned pink, and he gave one of his whiskers a good scratch. "I… I have to ask." he said. "Is it like, is it like a tight fit?"

"What?" Goku asked.

"You know… getting inside of them. I mean… considering how big you are, it has to be, no?" Vegeta said.

"At first, yeah." Goku said. "I mean, it's tight. It hurts a little too, since her walls just grip at my cock like they're trying to tear it off. But… after a while, it feels… snug."

"Snug?" Vegeta asked.

"Snug." Goku repeated. "Chichi's been snug for a long, long time. Bulma… she's still pretty tight, but she's getting there. I guess they just get used to my size."

Vegeta… could hardly wrap a concept like that around his head. Goku was so big, that he could literally mould a girl's pussy to the shape of his cock. That, that was insane. I mean, Kakarot's wife was probably as stretched out as a three dollar whore by now, and yet still as tight as ever to Goku… and he, he had noticed that Bulma had started getting a little looser lately…

His cock twitched in his pants.

"Alright," Vegeta said. "Uh- thanks for giving me an answer."

"No problem," Goku said.

"See you at eight thirty?" Vegeta asked him.

"Mmm hmm." Goku confirmed.

"Cool." said Vegeta.

That night started just like any other.

Goku stepped into the Saiyan home, swathed in a black cloak. There was a light rain outside, and his spiky hair was sprinkled with drops of water that sparkled in the dimly lit entrance of the house.

Bulma shot him a small smile, and Goku gave her a polite nod in response. "Hey, Goku." Vegeta greeted, pointedly avoiding the Saiyan's eyes - clearly, he was still embarrassed about their earlier conversation.

"Hey." Goku said. He took his cloak off, slipping it over the coat hanger at the side of the door. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Vegeta said. As they always did, the three trekked up the stairs and into the master bedroom, Vegeta gently closing the door behind them.

Bulma and Vegeta were clad in the same kimonos they always wore - and quickly, they peeled them off, revealing that neither of them had been wearing underneath. Goku's eyes trailed Bulma's body for a brief moment appreciatively, before he himself pulled off his clothes, setting them down carefully onto the nightstand.

He and Bulma eased themselves onto the bed, while Vegeta sat down on his chair.

Bulma bit her lip, her cheeks dusted a light tint of pink as she stared hungrily at Goku's flaccid member. Feeling a little more confident than she really should be, she reached a hand forward - wrapping her fingers around as much of the shaft as she could manage. Slowly yet steadily, she began to pump him, watching as his cock was slowly roused by her caresses, blood pumping through the oversized appendage as it hardened.

"Mmm… you're learning," Goku complimented.

She blushed prettily. "Hmph, of course I am a genius," she said. It felt… good. The fact that she could so easily make him hard was flattering… and she loved the feel of his member in her hand, the feel of her fingers sliding over engorged veins and muscles.

Bulma made to dip down and take him into her mouth, but Goku stopped her. "No need for that," he said. "I promised Vegeta a lesson, and I'll give him one." With a gentle tug, he pulled her into his lap - his member scraping against her thigh, the tip dangerously close to touching her awaiting folds.

Goku adjusted himself on the bed, folding his legs beneath him until he was sitting cross legged.

"Wrap your legs around me," he murmured, his voice husky.

Bulma shivered, before complying, her long and dainty legs wrapping taut around his waist. It was a very intimate position, their chests pressed together, her head resting on his shoulder - arms wound around each other's torsos.

"Now," Goku said, his face so close to Bulma's that she could feel his breath against her cheek. "This position is similar to cowgirl… but not quite."

"Alright…" Vegeta murmured, watching the scene before him with bated breath, his small member already as hard as steel.

The Saiyan pressed his mammoth cock against the genius scientist's entrance, and with a soft thrust, slid inside.

Bulma gasped. Even just a night's break had caused her to forget this feeling, this wondrous feeling of him being inside of her. He was so big… and hard. It felt as if someone were shoving a spear into her hot and wet snatch, stretching her out, making her feel so full. A moan spilled free from her plump lips, echoing off the walls of the bedroom.

"You can either have total control in this position, or none at all." Goku continued. He placed his hands on Bulma's round and plump ass, and slowly, tantalizingly, dragged her down his incredibly long member. From his position, Vegeta could see just how much his wife's pussy lips stretched around Goku's girth, to the point where it almost looked like it hurt - although it was clearly the opposite, considering the look of ecstasy on Bulma's flushed face. "In this case, I have the control." He rocked his hips gently, Bulma shivering and gasping.

"Oh… oh…" Bulma groaned, as the mushroom head of his member rubbed up against her cervix, smearing precum against the entrance to her most inner place. "You're- kami… you're so big," she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse already.

"Shh…" Goku murmured, his hands hidden in the curtain of blue hair that ran down her back. "Now," Goku said, turning his gaze back to Vegeta. "This position can take a lot out of you - after all, you've got to drag her body weight up and down, and depending on how long you last, that could be quite a while. Of course, you're an Saiyan, so that shouldn't be a problem."

She felt helpless on top of him, the legendary Saiyan dragging her up and down his cock as if she were a mere ragdoll. And now that the bad blood was gone between the two of them… Bulma felt as if she could just let go, and just enjoy the sensations that were washing over her. And fuck, did she enjoy it. His thick, meaty cock felt amazing inside of her, every little twitch and movement sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. A simple nudge of her G-spot, and she came, shaking on top of him for a long moment before going limp, Goku not halting in dragging her up and down his cock for even a split second.

There was something serene about it. Something… something that she couldn't put her finger on. Why did it feel so right, to be here, speared on top of Son Goku's cock? All she could feel was him inside of her, his body pressed against hers, his husky breath against her ear. Moans turned to mewls, and soon she was merely grunting and groaning, unable to articulate anything else - driven to orgasm after orgasm. Every thrust was methodical, designed to give her as much pleasure as possible. Her G-spot, her cervix, her clit, nothing was spared in his vicious assault.

Goku wasn't stupid. He could feel the pull of attraction he was feeling to Bulma - one that extended a little past her body. He loved his wife, but even he could appreciate the differences between her and Bulma. Bulma was mischievous and fun like a fox. Chichi was strong and passionate like a tigress. Bulma had that sexual beauty, the way she flaunted her beauty, wearing tight clothing and flirting to get what she wanted, something she had picked up due to her upbringing as a city girl. Chichi held a more raw beauty, she was a princess, but a warrior princess. Her firery personality, royal upbringing, and power as a warrior was what made Chichi so sexy.

Vegeta was transfixed, enthralled by the sight of his beautiful, intelligent, lovely wife being pulled up and down on the incredibly thick and long cock of his best friend. He wasn't even stroking his own member - which was as hard as ever. He could only watch, as Bulma's moans bounced off the walls of his head. There was something about the way she clenched around Goku's shaft whenever she came, or how Goku managed to grind his cock in the perfect way to bring her to said orgasm that was just… amazing.

Goku was feeling a little playful. He leaned forward slightly, nipping at Bulma's earlobe in order to get her intention. "So," he whispered, his voice dark and husky, flowing like velvet. "Do you want me to cum inside of you?"

"Y-yes!" Bulma blurted out. A pause. And then her face turned stark, fire-fucking engine red as what she had said dawned on her.

The Saiyan chuckled.

And then, he dragged the blue haired women off of his cock. Just in time too, as a hot and sticky load spurted from the tip, spraying across her stomach and abdomen, coating it in a thick sheen of his cum. He set Bulma down, and she fell onto her back - panting, her chest heaving up and down.

"Try that position out sometime," Goku advised Vegeta. "Trust me, it feels even better than however you think it does." He eased himself off of the bed, using the sheets to wipe his cock clean of Bulma's juices, before slipping back into his clothes. "I'll see myself out. Have fun." Then, he left, closing the door behind him.

Vegeta was upon Bulma in an instant, a dark grin on the prince's face. The dazed woman laid back, as Vegeta wrenched her legs apart and slid himself into her sopping wet snatch.

As he began to pound her, something occurred to Vegeta.

Back when he had been talking to Goku… he had talked about how the fit of his cock became 'snug' after a while, although it was tight at first. And now, as he pumped in and out of Bulma's snatch, he realized how loose she was compared to just a few weeks ago. She was still tight, but there was a space, a gap between his shaft and her walls. Hell, it seemed like even her G-spot had been pushed back an inch or two, Vegeta forced to strain to reach it.

And that knowledge, the fact that Goku - even after only sleeping with her a couple of times, had so thoroughly left his mark on Bulma, drove the prince over the edge. Shamefully, he came inside of her, continuing to thrust even through his orgasm. He hadn't even lasted two minutes.

Later that night, long after Vegeta had finished and drifted off to sleep, Bulma lay awake. She couldn't… she just couldn't get to sleep.

Her fingers moved beneath the sheets, running over the dried cum that stained her skin. Fuck! She- she should have slurped it all up when she'd had the chance, when it had still been hot and sticky and so so delicious…!

She groaned, rolling over on the bed, turning her back to Vegeta.

Even now, his words echoed inside of her head. 'Do you want me to cum inside of her?'

And so readily she had answered. Yes. Yes, I want you to shoot your load inside of me, hosing down places that Vegeta could never dream of reaching, feeling, seeing… yes, I want your cum to fill my womb up to the brim, yes I want it to be leaking out of me for days, yes, yes, yes, cum inside!

Her pussy ached. Her womb throbbed, striving for that deliciously thick cum to be inside of it. Oh fuck… what was wrong with her? What was wrong with her?

She closed her eyes, and willed an image of Vegeta into her head.

Dark hair… tanned skin… onyx eyes, a massive foot long cock that fill- no, no, no! A choked sob spilled from her lips. What was wrong with her? How had she, Bulma Brief, become so… so weak. The shame! Oh, the shame. What would the others think of her, the intelligent and proud Bulma Briefs, dreaming and begging in her mind for another man to fill her womb with cum, as she was pounded relentless in front of her husband.

The hours passed by. Soon, Vegeta awoke - and Bulma feigned sleep as he went through his daily routine, showering, getting dressed, making himself something to eat before departing for more training.

She slipped out of the bed, her gaze downcast.

Gently, she pulled on some clothes - a lacy pair of violet lingerie, a light blue blouse, a pair of tight, black slacks. Bulma crept down the stairs, stepping into a pair of simple flipflops.

'Do you really want to do this, Bulma?' she asked herself, hand clutching the door knob.

Her eyes drifted to the side - before widening slightly.

Goku, it seemed, how forgotten his cloak the previous night. Neither she nor Vegeta had anything that shade of black, and even now, she could smell his scent emanating from it.

She swallowed heavily. And then, she made a decision.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Another night without Chichi. He felt a little better - fucking Bulma's tight little pussy was always a delight, and it had been leagues better than getting blown by her, inexperienced as she was. But still, he longed for his wife's side as he slept.

He opened the door.

And for the second time in two days, blue eyes stared into onyx ones.

"Bulma…?" he murmured.

"U-um…" Bulma stuttered, her face beet red. "You left y-your cloak, l-last night." She held it up.

"Thanks." Goku said, taking it from her hand. "Anything else?"

"U-um… just one more thing…" Bulma said, her eyes turning resolute. "Son-kun…"

"... please, fuck me."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, aren't I the worst! If you want more, make sure to review and comment! You guys are my driving force and general complements are welcome too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the wait, welcome back! Sorry it took so long but I was so busy with my summer class! Hope you all enjoy Bulma's descent to Goku's cock!**

* * *

"Son-kun… please, fuck me."

There was an incredibly long, tense moment of complete, total, absolute silence.

Goku didn't do anything. He merely stared at Bulma - his black eyes unreadable. She quivered beneath his gaze, her face progressively growing more and more red, until she resembled a beat or a tomato.

He glanced past her, almost as if he were expecting the black spikes of Vegeta to come into view.

Goku took a deep, shuddering breath. And then, he talked. "Bulma…" he said, his voice soft, although clearly slightly strained. "What the hell are you doing?"

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, avoiding those beautiful obsidian eyes. "U-um…" she stuttered. "T-trying to s-sleep with you?"

He sighed. "Yeah," said Goku. "That was the impression I got." He put a hand against the doorframe, closing his eyes. "Bulma…" he began once more. "I- I'm not the… erm… I'm pretty sure that Vegeta isn't aware of this little visit, is he?"

Bulma slowly shook her head. "No…" she said, sounding like a mouse being trodden on. "H-He isn't."

She looked so small and frail, standing on his porch, seemingly closing in on herself. She shrunk before his piercing gaze, her blue eyes filled with a mixture of fear and… loathe as he was to admit it, lust. Hunger. A look he had long since gotten familiar with, considering it was the same look Chichi shot him morning and night.

"You don't want to do this, Bulma." Goku said, his voice low and deep. "It's one thing when the both of us are doing it for your **husband** \- but this? This is an entirely different matter." He paused. "Go home. Get back to sleep."

He made to close the door - but she stopped him, throwing her body weight against it, catching him off guard and sending him staggering back a step or two.

"W-wait…!" she said. "Just… please, please hear me out, Son-kun."

A low growl escaped his throat. "You have one minute." he said sternly.

"I-I can't get you out of my head!" Bulma confessed, her face flushing. "You… you just won't leave it! No- no matter what I do, all I can think about is you…" Her gaze drifted downwards. "... you and your c-cock." A shudder ran down her spine. "You have no idea the things it does to me…" she murmured. "Whenever you're inside of me, Son-kun… I feel so full. So complete. There's nothing like it." A pause. "I need it. I need you- I-I need your t-thing inside o-of me. Please…!"

Contrary to popular belief, Goku wasn't completely innocent.

His instincts were telling him to slam the door in her face - to curse her off for attempting to do this to her husband. But… he couldn't. There was something in her eyes - some sort of desperation so strong that it nearly took his breath away. She was pouring her heart out to him. It wasn't her fault that he had done this to her - her body was just something she couldn't control. It would hurt Vegeta if he ever found out. But… it would hurt Bulma more if he just cut her off, cold turkey. For the last twenty seconds of the minute he had allotted her, both sides of Goku's mind agreed on one thing - the compassionate side, that was whispering promises of 'Vegeta will never find out and you would help the girl that changed your life', and the cold lustful side that was yelling 'It doesn't matter if he finds out or not!'

"Fuck…!" Goku growled, baring his teeth. "Fine- just… fuck it. Get in here. We do this once. Once. You got that?" There was a fire in his usually innocent eyes, one that sent a shudder running down her spine.

A bright smile spread across her face, pearly white teeth nearly blinding him. "Thank you!" Bulma blurted, stepping past him and into the house. Goku closed the door behind her.

He jerked his head. "Follow me," Goku said. He took the stairs two at a time as he went up, Bulma following closely behind as he lead her to the master bedroom.

A firm hand pressed the door open, Goku stepping into the room without another word. Bulma cautiously strode in after him, examining his and Chichi's bedroom with a keen eye.

Plush, red sheets on what was at the very least a king sized mattress. The wall paper was a glistening white, with blue curtains covering the windows that ran along one of the walls. Two dressers were parked side by side, some of the drawers open. On one dresser, she could spot what were obviously women's clothes - and the other was filled with clothes that could only be Goku's.

She directed her gaze back to Goku, before gasping - finding out that he had already stripped down to just his boxers.

"Get out of those clothes." Goku told her, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Bulma gulped. She stripped down to her underwear, pulling her shirt and pants off and setting them down carefully on one of the dressers. Her panties were the next to come off, and then, her bra - Goku's eyes trailing her naked body appreciatively.

He stepped up to her, and with ease scooped her up in his arms. Goku set her down on the bed, and climbed up onto the mattress with her, stripping off his boxers as he went. He wrenched her legs apart, giving his member a few slow pumps in order to get himself hard. And then, Goku positioned himself at her entrance, readying to thrust into her wetness.

"S-Son-kun…?" Bulma's piercing voice stopped him in his tracks.

Goku drew back slightly, his eyes half lidded as he looked at her. "Hmm?" he grunted.

Bulma hurriedly swallowed down a lump in her throat. "Do you…" she began before drifting off. Another harsh swallow. "D-do you t-think you could be… um… g-gentle?"

All the times she and Goku had slept together, he hadn't been rough - well, except for that one time - but he hadn't been gentle either, but rather somewhere in between. Vegeta was always rough, and whenever she asked him to be gentle, he was always clumsy, often ruining the mood on accident.

Goku sighed. Once again, the their history together had felled him - it seemed that nothing had quite changed when they were still kids.

He retreated his member from her entrance, instead choosing to lay the engorged appendage down on her thigh. Goku gripped her hips, pulling the blue haired beauty close to him - her legs gently wrapping around his waist, locking in place.

Initially, he had planned on getting this the hell over with - but, clearly a change of plans would be necessary if he were to accommodate her request.

And so, he decided to start slow.

Gently, he leaned down, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. His lips suckled at her nipples, his hand cupping the outside, giving it an occasional squeeze. His other hand wasn't dormant - instead it was carefully groping her right breast, nimble fingers teasing and tweaking her second nipple.

"Oh…" Bulma moaned, arching her back slightly. "T-that feels good, S-Son-kun…"

He detached his mouth from one of her breasts, instead leaning upwards and nipping at the milky skin of her shoulder and neck - leaving small hickeys there, as his hands continued to knead her breasts like dough.

Already, she was growing wet - juices dripping from her hot snatch, leaking down and trickling over his shaft and balls. Goku adjusted his member slightly, until the shaft was positioned against her slit - and slowly, teasingly, he began to grind his hips against her, his cock sliding up and down, coating itself in her liquid fire.

He played her body like a well tuned instrument, plucking and pruning her up. Every now and then she would let out a shuddering moan, her legs only wrapping tighter and tighter around his waist. Her hands reached up, to wound loosely around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. The smell of her arousal filled the air, pungent.

Goku dipped down, retracting himself from her a tad, his member falling away from her slit. With his tongue, he teased her folds, a smirk plastered itself on his face at the gasp she let out.

With the skill of a professional, he began to eat her out, burying his head in between her creamy thighs. His tongue slipped inside of her, the Saiyan greedily lapping up her juices. She moaned and groaned, arching her back and jutting her chest out, her eyes darkening with lust.

A coil slowly began to wound itself in her stomach, tighter and tighter. The tension in it rose, to the point where a hair trigger could release it. That hair trigger being Goku giving her engorged clit a good nudge, sending her head over heels past the edge.

Bulma threw her head back, a guttural moaning escaping her throat. What seemed like a river of her juices flowed from her snatch, straight into Goku's awaiting mouth - who slurped it up with gusto, loving the delightful taste of her honey. He normally wasn't a fan of sweet things… but this was one of those times that he could make an exception.

He repositioned himself, pulling her close - his member once more resting on her thigh. Her legs wound around his waist once again, this time so tightly that he doubted he could even force her to allow him any room.

Goku hooked his arms around hers, his hands gripping the back of her shoulders firmly. With feeling alone, he pressed his enormous member against her entrance - the tip poking teasingly at her folds.

And then, with a soft pump of his hips, Goku slid inside of her.

A shuddering moan tore through Bulma's body. It had only been a scant nine or ten hours or so since she had last experienced this feeling - but kami, she had missed it dearly. She hadn't been lying to him, after all, there was nothing quite like the feeling of having him inside of her. It was a fullness she couldn't bring herself to describe with mere words, a sense of completion akin to slotting the last piece into a thousand-piece puzzle.

Inch after inch of his delightfully long and thick cock slid into her hot and wet cunt. His head rested on her shoulder, his chest pressed against hers, their bodies so close that she swore that he could feel the thick thumping of her heart against her ribcage.

'This feels so right.' she thought serenely. Perhaps her mind was addled with lust - but she hadn't felt this happy in a long time, since perhaps when she had given birth to Trunks. Oh sweet heavens above, what had she done to deserve this? Her husband… her husband, much as she loved him, just couldn't complete her as Goku could.

She moaned, as he finally bottomed out inside of her, the mushroom head of his member squashed against her cervix. He was still for a moment. And then, Goku began to slowly withdraw - reaching perhaps the halfway mark, before gently thrusting back into her.

His pace was incredibly slow and steady, a complete contrast from when he had snapped and fucked her into submission. And yet, she couldn't help but feel as if the same result was approaching. Every thrust seemed to fill her in ways she had previously thought unimaginable, hitting her in places she hadn't known existed before tonight.

He was so deep inside of her. Where was he? She felt as if he were brushing against the back of her throat, her body seeming so small when you compared it to the thick rod that was impaling it.

One of his thrusts brushed ever so gently against her G-spot, and that was it for her. Once again, she threw her head back and screamed, as she came like she had never cum before, her walls rippling around his shaft. Only his strong arms and body held her in place, as he continued to thrust into her without ceasing for even a millisecond.

"Goku," she moaned. "Oh… oh, Goku…!"

He knew that if he really felt like he, he could last much, much longer. But, looking at the state of her, it was probably best if he went ahead and wrapped this up.

Although his thrusts didn't pick up in speed, they most certainly picked up in sheer intensity. Each one was like a sword driving deep into her, carving its way through her insides in the most pleasurable way possible.

His balls tightened beneath his shaft, his enormous member expanding ever so slightly.

"Where do you want me to cum?" Goku murmured into her ear.

"I-inside…" Bulma whispered. "P-please… d-do i-it inside…"

Last night, it had been a tease - he had no intentions of cumming inside of her then. But this time, he doubted he could pull out even if he wanted to, considering the death grip her legs and arms had on his body.

One last thrust drove home inside of her.

And there was a moment of peace, of quiet, where the only sounds were of their breathing. Goku drew back slightly, his black eyes staring deeply into Bulma's blue ones.

He came.

Thick, fat ropes of cum spurted from the mushroom head of his enormous member - shooting deep, deep within the blue haired beauty. Her cervix faltered beneath the assault, and soon copious amounts of his jizz had seeped past it, flooded her womb with wave after wave of his seed.

Bulma came once more, just from the feeling of him blowing a delightfully massive load inside of her. She could only shiver against him, bucking her hips slightly, as warmth spread inside of her, filling her, sending a tingling sensation shooting from her toes to the crown of her head.

"T-thank you…" she moaned. "Thank you…"

And then, he was done.

She was filled to the brim. There was enough cum inside of her to impregnate an entire village. She felt so full, so warm, as if she had just devoured a feast and had decided to lay down inside of a sauna afterwards.

He made to pull out, but she stopped him, wrapping her legs around him even tighter (if that was possible).

"No, p-please!" Bulma blurted. "S-stay inside of me…"

Goku sighed. "You know," he said. "I have things to do."

She stared at him.

"U-um… d-do you t-think you c-could…" Her face flushed. "T-take me a-along with you?"

Another sigh. "Oh… for fuck's sake." he grumbled in an angry tone, he was doing that more and more often nowadays. "Fine." A pause. "Keep your legs wrapped around me, and make sure your hands are too. I'm going to need my hands."

She nodded, tightening her grasp around him.

Goku eased himself off of the bed - bending down to swipe his phone from his discarded pants, before pulling the door open, and striding out into the hallway, Bulma still impaled on his thick and meaty cock. He took the stairs slowly, Bulma moaning with every step he took, as he was still buried balls deep within her.

Five minutes later, he found himself seated in the living room - attempting to write down something while at the same time peering around Bulma's thick blue strands.

"W-what a-are you doing…?" she asked, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Paying bills." Goku answered simply. "I have come a long way from the little savage that you picked up from the forest. Now I know that the television isn't a box trapping people but something to watch for entertainment."

Bulma chuckled at the memory. "You used to be such a cute kid." She said. "And now you're such handsome man, a lot of girls must be all over you... well besides me ." A pause.

He felt rather uncomfortable upon Bulma's comment, because there was another woman that was attracted to him- and decided to just drop the conversation altogether. Goku scrawled down his signature on one of the bills, before pushing it out of the way. He made to start reading the next paper - before his phone began to ring.

He picked it up, reading the caller ID. It was Vegeta.

Goku glanced at Bulma. "Be quiet," he told her.

He answered the phone.

"What's up, Vegeta?" Goku said in his usual happy tone that came from his innocent facade.

"Nothing right now, but..." Vegeta said from the other end of the line. "I'm getting rusty and I need you to come over for some training."

"Okay!" said Goku. Incidentally - he forget that at that very moment, he had a beautiful woman sitting in his lap, impaled on his massive cock. And as he moved, his shaft nudged her G-spot, forcing a loud and piercing moan to spill from Bulma's lips.

A pause.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta asked.

Goku stared at Bulma - who had turned stark white.

"I'm…" Goku began. "... watching some videos that Master Roshi sent me!"

Another pause.

"For fuck's sake." Goku heard Vegeta grumble. "You seriously couldn't pause it for a conversation with me? Really?"

"Heh. Sorry about that," Goku said sheepishly. "I'll come up there as soon as possible. See you."

"Bye." Click. The line went dead.

"Do you think he found out…!" Bulma blurted out, as he placed the phone down on the couch. "I-I-"

"Shh…" Goku murmured. "It's fine. Now, here's what we're going to do - you're going to get yourself cleaned up, and you're going to go home." He gripped her chin tightly, making sure that her gaze was locked with his. "This goes without saying, but this never happened. Chichi and Vegeta can not know about this. Got it?"

Bulma gulped, it was rare to see Goku to be the dominant one out of the dup. "G-got it." she said.

"Good."

He made to stand up - but she stopped him. "S-Son-kun…?" she said, rather nervously.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"T-thank you."

Goku sighed. "It wasn't a problem." he said.

She stared intently into the mirror, a dark look on her face.

Bulma, hours later after all the lust and pleasure had finally faded away, had come to realize something. She had cheated on Vegeta. She had appeared on Goku's doorstep, and had begged him to fuck her.

Oh… oh and he had. He'd taken that majestic cock of his, and had broken her down into a moaning and quivering mess with ease. And much to her shame, she had loved every moment of it.

It was one thing, when he had forcibly came inside of her. But it was a transcendent experience when it was consensual - better than anything she had experienced before. She had hit nirvana, screamed out his name. Even now, globs of his load still leaked from her slit. Her womb was at least still half full, and considering the amount of cum he had packed into her, it wasn't all that surprising that six hours later, she was still filled with it.

And look at her now.

Flat on her back in the bed - her legs spread wide, her hands holding her pink folds open, Bulma watching in the mirror as Goku's seed steadily spilled from her gaping hole.

And… and he was coming over tonight too. She couldn't conceal her giddiness; she wasn't going to be filled up once today, but twice. It was a dream come true.

What would he teach her and Vegeta tonight? Already, they had covered blowjobs and cowgirl. What was next? She felt like a little girl learning advanced engineering again, eager for her next lesson - although there was a distinct difference between learning the intricacy of the universe and learning the best way to get fucked by a man who was not her husband.

She eased herself off of the bed, shuddering as drips of cum began to leak down her thigh. Bulma strode over to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer. What should she wear? Lingerie? Mmm… violet or red? Or better yet, maybe she shouldn't wear anything at all…

Something occurred to Vegeta, late in the day - as the sun waned, and the streets of East City filled with people going to and from various leisure centers throughout the city.

It wasn't totally out of the ordinary for someone to have two fetishes, now was it?

Longs hours away from training gave him plenty of time to think. About life. About… his situation with Kakarot.

His friend, his old rival… fuck. 'There's something wrong with me,' Vegeta thought, rubber stamping a building permit. 'Something seriously wrong.'

It wasn't normal, to get hard at the thought of watching his wife get pounded senseless by his best friend. It wasn't normal to look forward to it every day, jerking his cock off to the sight of his wife riding Goku to completion. And most of all… it wasn't normal to relish in his inferiority - to relish in the fact that he could never please Bulma as Kakarot could.

A shudder ran down Vegeta's spine.

Bulma… oh, how he loved his beautiful, sexy and fiery wife. At first, he had thought she had been at her most beautiful on their wedding day - hair done up, makeup accentuating her already pretty features, that white dress looking so amazing contrasted against her curves… but, Vegeta had found that she was even more beautiful somewhere else.

Namely, impaled on Kakarot's massive cock, writhing beneath him, crying out his name in mind numbing pleasure. Even now, her soft voice echoed in his head. "Son-kun, Son-kun!" So filled with lust, and hunger, hoarse from how much she had screamed and moaned.

Vegeta closed his eyes, willing down his erection.

His sex life had never been better. Every night, after Kakarot was done fucking Bulma into submission, Vegeta got his own turn with his wife - and he always went wild. It was just so hot, the idea of being her sloppy seconds, of jamming his cock into her stretched out folds, knowing that she was practically numb to her husband's member as a result of Goku's terrific love making.

"Fuck…" Vegeta growled, leaning back in his chair. His hands ran through his blonde spikes, blue eyes widening.

Slowly, subtly, he glanced around his room. Empty.

"Tin cans!." he said. "I am not to be disturbed!"

Two beeps showed that the robots understood.

And then, Vegeta undid his buckle, pulling his pants down and freeing his hardened member. Soon, he was stroking himself as quickly as he could manage, his face flushed, his eyes closed.

Bulma, on her back, Goku's massive cock jammed deep inside of her. "Son-kun, Son-kun!" she cried out, clawing at his back as he fucked her.

"Oh… fuck…" Vegeta moaned.

Vegeta sighed.

"Yeah." he said, phone pressed to his ear. "I understand. No, tell your woman it's fine. Mmm hmm. Alright. Talk to you later." He pressed the 'end call' button, before setting his phone down. Vegeta sat down at the foot of the bed, sighing. "He's not coming, not tonight at least." he told Bulma.

She whined. Flat on her back, legs wrenched open, her glistening folds revealed - Bulma was quite the sight. She pulled herself up from her erotic position, a pout on her face.

"Did Chichi finally managed to get Goten into that private school?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Maa… whatever." he said. "The low class can't come over every night," Vegeta murmured. He crawled onto the bed. "Want to try that new position Kakarot taught us?" he asked.

"W-which one?" Bulma asked.

"Mmm… the one where I'm lying down." he said. "I want to try the other one, too, but I'm a little tired for that today."

"Alright."

A moment later, and Bulma was straddling Vegeta - his member inside of her snatch. Soon she was bouncing up and down on top of him, Vegeta moaning and groaning, his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed.

She kept a steady pace, her hands resting on his chest.

Bulma stared at him, blue eyes trailing his spiky hair and his tanned skin.

"Bulma…" he moaned, as she continued to go up and down on top of him.

She bit her lip. Bulma closed her eyes, throwing her head back. 'Son-kun…' she thought, repressing a moan, as black hair and mismatched eyes appeared in her mind. She intensified her pace, until soon she was bouncing up and down like a jackhammer, thick slaps echoing throughout the room.

It wasn't long before they came.

"Bulma!" Vegeta groaned, shooting a small load into her.

'Goku!' she thought, a moan spilling from her lips.

Bulma collapsed onto his chest, his arms wounding around her torso.

"I love you…" Vegeta murmured, kissing her forehead.

She smiled sleepily. "I love you, too…" Bulma whispered.

'I'm… I'm a terrible person.' she thought.

Bulma had to bite her tongue, to stop the words from spilling out - to stop herself from confessing what had occurred between her and Goku that very morning. She stared up at Vegeta as he slowly drifted to sleep, his breaths slowing to a crawl.

It was strange. Here she was, lying on her husband's chest - his flaccid member still inside of her, a tiny rope of his seed in her as well. She should be all his. And yet, nothing could be further from the truth. Her mind longed for the caress of a different man. Her womb was still caked with Goku's dried cum. And kami… she knew it was awful, she knew it was terrible, and yet she couldn't help but wish beyond all else that Goku would actually show up the next night.

* * *

 **So tell me about your thoughts in the review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First I would like to apologize to all the people that waited so long for an update, but I've been really busy. It's my second year in college and I haven't been adjusting well in terms of grades. I don't party or drink but I just can't seem to catch up and that's been bumming me out so much that I just can't seem to find the energy or motivation to write the story.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy and keep me updated on what you think. Remember just because I don't always respond doesn't mean I'm not listening!**

* * *

Two… weeks.

Two weeks.

 _Two weeks._

Was it possible to experience cock withdrawal? Despite all of Bulma's scientific genius, she wasn't entirely sure.

She lay on her bed, as nude as the day she was born. Two of her fingers were sunk into her snatch - the human genius dumbly bucking her hips against them, low moans spilling from her lips.

Never in her life had she hated the Supreme Kai as much as she did now. Why the _fuck_ did he need Goku to leave for two wholes weeks, for some tasks in some alien planet. Kami, she hated him.

She felt so… empty. More than ever, she wished Goku would batter down the door to her bedroom - throw himself onto the bed, and just _take_ her. Bulma wished he would just fuck her until the mattress broke, and dump a gloriously massive load into her warm and fertile womb.

Bulma knew that her mind was addled with lust. That her emotions, her thoughts, were clouded with the always present ache in her loins. But she didn't care. Fuck… oh fuck, she needed him, she needed that _cock_.

Vegeta wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her, but he could fill in the blanks. And he tried to compensate, taking off from work early to try and please her - using every last trick Goku had taught him. But, one or two orgasms wasn't enough, not compared to the heaping handful of times that Goku made her cum in ten minutes alone.

She loved her husband. She loved him _so_ much. But he couldn't fill that hole inside of her. Only Goku could.

Maybe… maybe if she really tried, she might be able to scoop out of a bit of Goku's left over cum… it was possible. That was what she told herself as she jammed her fingers deeper into her slit, thrusting them in and out furiously, her legs writhing in pleasure.

"Oh… oh… oh…!"

Bulma almost pitied Chichi. If this was what happened to her after two weeks, she couldn't even begin to _imagine_ how the black haired princess must have felt with _years_ of absence. Honestly, Bulma was surprised that Chichi wasn't a raving lunatic by this point - drinking bottles of cum for hydration and dining on jizz sandwiches, forcing her husband to stay in their bed until all three of her holes had been well used.

Wow… wow… that sounded like a pretty good way to live, she had to admit.

Hmm. She wondered what Goku was going to teach her next. Learning how to give him a blowjob had been very enjoyable, and swallowing one of his prestigious loads had been a novel experience. But… she was keen on what she was going to learn next. She _loved_ being able to please him, or to ride him like a cowgirl would her stallion… but she kind of hoped the next position she learned would have him be in command. Call her traditional, but she liked it more that way - she loved it when he could just hold her down, shove that fat cock into her snatch and turn her world upside down with a few short thrusts.

"Oh… almost… oh… oh…"

Three hundred and twelve hours had passed since Goku had departed Earth. Thirteen days. And at this rate… she wasn't sure if she was going to make the last twenty four hours.

"Son-kun…!" Bulma moaned, as she came around her fingers - juices leaking past the digits and down onto the bedsheets. The smell of her arousal was pungent, but it was missing something… a sweet, musky scent that she hadn't sniffed in two weeks. She missed it. She missed him.

A moment passed, long and pregnant, Bulma's blue eyes staring at herself in the mirror, at her sweaty, naked form. Her face flushed slightly, as she realized that she had been _masturbating_ to the thought of another man...

And yet, without fail, she slipped her fingers back into her slit, a groan escaping her lips.

"Son-kun…" Bulma moaned, her voice hardly above a whisper.

Suno stared at herself in the mirror, her blue eyes reflected in the glass.

A shiver ran down her spine, as her gaze drifted downwards, as she saw _what_ she was wearing.

Thin, white, see-through lingerie - a bra that hugged her breasts, a pair of panties so tight that you could easily see the outline of her snatch through the fabric. She wasn't… curvy, so to speak. Her body was thin and lithe, perfect for nimble movements - not so perfect for trying to attract her 'friend'.

Ever since the first time she had met him as kids… she had crushed on him. Hard.

He was just so… _cool_! Everything about him, from the way he smiled to the way he talked, to the way he fight… it was intoxicating. She'd hid her feelings well, although if someone had been paying attention at dinners with the Sons, they would have noticed Suno staring at Goku with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

There was just something about him. Something that drove her wild to no end - something that excited something primal, deep within her. She couldn't stay away, no matter how much she wanted to ( _if_ she wanted to). Her mind continuously told her how _wrong_ it was, how he was _married_ , how his children was would call her "Auntie Suno" when they see her… but… but she just couldn't help it.

She'd waited for it to fade away. Her teenage years flickered by, and soon the age of young adulthood came - she became the leader of her village, a national figure… and yet, it wouldn't go away. The flames of her crush burnt bright… at this point, you couldn't even call it a crush. Maybe an obsession. Maybe worse, she wasn't sure.

Of course, Suno was well aware of the fact that Goku was married. Happily married at that. They had a house, two adorable little boys… he would never, _ever_ consider someone like her. What reason did he have to cheat after all?

In the end, she had reserved herself to the fact that her crush would never be returned. She would go on, marry someone, have their children, always pining for that man who got away…

… at least, until just a short while ago.

Suno was supposed to be on a diplomatic talk with the "King of the World" - yet, good weather and a peaceful attitude had allowed it to be completed in record time. Since she had an extra day, she decided to take Bulma's invitation to stay - and more than ready to just fall down on a nice fluffy bed and pass out right there and then.

Something had stopped her in the entranceway. A banging. Loud, echoing moans. _Thump_ , thump, on and on it went.

She remembered flushing - thinking that the Briefs couple were… well, you know. But-

 _"Hold on a second, guys." Vegeta said. "I've got to take a piss - don't wait, just keep going, I'll be back in a minute."_

Those words had given her pause. For the thumping, the ruckus upstairs had continued on - even as she heard the distant sounds of her father going to the bathroom. What the hell was going on? She was a curious person by nature - and she had to know. She waited until Vegeta had gone back into the master bedroom - and then, she made her move.

In any other situation, they would have noticed her immediately. But, caught in the throes of passion, her presence went unnoticed as she crept up to the door of the master bedroom, slowly easing it open.

And there it was. Her deepest darkest dreams - only the subject being Bulma, rather than Suno herself.

Goku on top of Bulma, with what had to be the longest cock in the world - she had seen more than her fair share of dirty magazines - sliding in and out of her. Vegeta was beside them, seated on a chair, a crazed grin on his face as he watched his wife get pounded.

Suno felt her knees grow weak.

 _"Goku and… Bulma-san?"_ she had thought. Her mind screamed at her to turn away - but she couldn't. For a good moment, she had sat there and watched, watched as her friend received the pounding of a lifetime, Goku's enormous cock molding her insides to the shape of it.

Eventually, she tore herself away, panties soaking wet, having to use the wall as a support to slip into her room. But, the damage had been done.

For… Suno thought, if Goku was willing to do that with Bulma… what was to stop him from doing it with her?

And thus, a flame was lit.

Suno had survived under the Red Ribbon Army's tyranny and rebuilt her village into a national super power with sheer will alone. And by her will, she _would_ get what she wanted.

Twelve hours. Only twelve hours left to go.

Vegeta bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to his wife's cheek, revealing his more gentle side that would show in private.

"Hard at work, baby?" he asked, a hand running up and down her back soothingly.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Bulma murmured. "Fuck - I swear, if I have to deal with another damn crisis today, I'm going to snap."

Vegeta smirked. "You'll be alright, you are **the** smartest woman in the universe." he said.

She looked at her husband with a small smile but on the inside, Bulma was going _crazy_. And no, it wasn't from her ever present cock withdrawal symptoms - although that was still prevalent. It was from guilt. Sheer guilt, unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life.

Vegeta… she had cheated on him.

It was one thing, to organize a little 'session' between her and Goku when he was aware of what was going on, when he was there to watch them fornicate.

But… that wasn't what happened. She had appeared on his doorstep with some flimsy excuse of 'returning his cloak', and had right there and then, begged him to fuck her. And he had. _Oh_ , he had. He had been gentle as she had asked, but so intense, so brutal with his love making that she was surprised that there were no stretch marks running along his stomach from when he had fucked her.

She was pathetic. She'd given into her lust, and had run into the arms of another man - like… like some kind of w-whore.

Bulma wanted to tell him. But Son-kun had made her promise… and she couldn't imagine what Vegeta would think if he knew what had happened.

Maybe… maybe it was best for her to keep her mouth shut.

Eleven hours, fifty five minutes.

Here she was… at her husband's side, watching him gloss over mounds of paperwork. And all she could think about was the enormous cock of another man.

… eleven hours, fifty four minutes.

When Goku came home, his routine was pretty much always like clockwork.

Only this time, he was limping slightly. Chichi had cornered him, pulled him into an empty hospital room and - well, you can figure out what happened next. And _then_ , Vegeta had cornered him as well, dragged to his home, and had basically thrown him headlong into his wife's naked body.

Needless to say, he was rather sore. He was sure Chichi had wanted to go another round… or three, but she had been called out for an important meeting, and had merely left him with a promise of a wild fuck session when they saw each other again.

Anyways, back to his routine. He stepped into his house, closed the door behind him, took off his cloak. He lounged around for a bit, grabbing a drink of water from the tap, or reading a book for a bit - but he was tired, and honestly, he just wanted to sleep.

He stalked up the stairs, opened the door to the master bedroom… and flicked on the light.

And a half naked, redhead awaited him - clad in lingerie, posed in a lewd manner on his bed.

Goku opened his mouth to say something, before closing it. Once more it opened, only to close a second time.

"Su- Suno." he said after a moment. "What the _fuck_?"

"Hey Goku…" Suno purred, a grin on her face. "I've been waiting for you, ever since I heard you got home." She slinked off the bed, almost like a cat, her hips swaying from side to side as she approached Goku.

"This is…" He took a step back. "This is crazy. I'm putting an end to this." Goku made to turn - before a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked down, and despite the fact that Suno was at least two and a half heads shorter than him, he couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine as he stared into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Goku?" she asked, her grin only widening. "Is there a problem? I mean… you didn't have any problem doing this with Bulma-san…"

He froze. "You know about that…?" Goku murmured, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Suno nodded.

 _'Fuck!'_ Goku roared in his head. _'I fucking knew I should have told Vegeta to shove it! Son of a bitch!'_

What… what could he do? He wasn't about to do anything to his friend into forgetting what she had learned. He wasn't about to _force_ her into keeping their filthy, dirty little secret. He was… fucked. Or Suno was about to be, literally. Oh kami.

"Fine…" Goku ground out. "As long as you… as long as you keep your mouth shut, I'll do whatever you say, Suno." To be caught by a normal human… he _really_ must have lost his touch.

"Sweet!" Suno chirped, as if she hadn't just blackmailed one of the most powerful beings to have ever existed. "So… let's get rid of these pesky clothes, shall we?"

Goku grumbled something incoherent under his breath, before peeling off his shirt and trousers - leaving him standing in a dark green pair of boxers.

Suno almost salivated at the sight of the bulge in his undergarments.

She felt so… giddy. Practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, she crawled onto the bed. Goku sighed, before following her.

Suno clapped her hands together. "Okay!" she announced. With a tug, she pulled her panties off, revealing her glistening folds. "Let's do this, Goku!" She laid herself on her back, spreading her legs nice and wide, the redhead trying her best to give her longtime crush a sufficient 'come hither' look.

Goku… had a bit of a dilemma.

He knew that she was a virgin - that much was obvious by the way she carried herself. He had two roads he could go down… he could get this over with as quickly as possible, or he could try and make her first time as enjoyable as possible.

It was difficult, because even if she was a horny, conniving, blackmailing little bitch, Suno was still his friend, and he loved her. He… fuck. He wasn't as stupid as people think he was, in fact he was quite perceptive. He knew that she had been crushing on him - but he had expected her to get over it eventually. Not once would he _ever_ have imagined it would escalate to this.

Goku took a deep breath. One might find him crazy, for feeling a little disturbed about the prospect of taking a beautiful woman's virginity, but considering she was - a. someone he known half his life, and b. one of his few "normal" friends, Goku felt like he had the right to be disturbed.

It didn't matter. There was no going back now.

With one soft movement, he removed his boxers, his flaccid member flopping down his thigh. Suno gaped at it - it'd been one thing to see it from a distance, through a crack in a door… but up close, it was a whole different beast. And it wasn't even hard yet…

Fortunately, that wasn't a problem for long. Despite Goku's obvious reluctance, Suno was admittedly very beautiful - and soon his erection was poking against her thigh, smearing bits of precum across her creamy skin.

"This might hurt a bit," he grumbled to her as a warning. Goku gripped the base of his enormous member, soon pressing it up against Suno's sopping wet folds.

"Oh…!"

With a soft thrust… he slid inside.

Suno _jolted_ , almost as if she was being shocked. The sensation of him entering her… it was so… _strange_. It almost felt as if someone was stabbing her, and yet at the same time, it didn't. It was difficult to describe with words. There was a stinging sensation, a stretching feeling inside of her loins - and yet… hints of pleasure.

Goku grit his teeth. She was _tight_ , tighter than Chichi had been when he had taken her virginity, tighter than Bulma the first time she'd had a real cock inside of her. It felt as if he was trying to drill his cock into a brick wall, and yet he pushed on, both pleasure and the looming threat of Suno spilling his, Bulma, and Vegeta's secret keeping him going.

"F-fuck…" Suno whispered. "You're-" She arched her back, a moaning escaping her lips. "You're so big, Goku."

He smiled slightly. She looked… cute, at least, as cute as one could be when they were impaled on his massive cock. Her face was soft, her eyes softer still, her body looking so small and fragile compared to Goku's muscled and burly form.

Goku reached about the one-third mark inside of her, before he stilled. Slowly, cautiously, he pulled out, until just the tip was left inside of her. And then, he _rammed_ back into her once more, stopping at the one-third mark.

Suno gasped. " _Oh_!" she said, shivering.

The stinging was fading. And it was replaced by… by _pleasure_. The kind she could never have imagined, so potent and so intense that stars danced in front of her eyes every time he thrust inside of her.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, as Goku forced himself in and out of her incredibly hot and wet cunt. One thrust, two, she could hardly breathe he was so deep, so big inside of her. A nudge of her G-spot, and she _came_ , throwing her head back and screaming her pleasure to the world, thrashing at the sheets at her sides.

 _'Well,'_ Goku thought. _'I suppose I can make this quick, and make her first time memorable.'_

He shifted his grip to her buttocks, and began to angle his thrusts. Now, every thrust _smashed_ against her G-spot, Goku wasting no time in pummeling her depths, his massive cock sliding in and out of her cunt like a jackhammer. And the result was…

… euphoria. Nirvana. Heaven. Where was she? Oh… yeah. Impaled on the massive cock of Son Goku… happy… serene… where she belonged…

"Oh… shit." Goku grumbled.

Something he hadn't anticipated - maybe going a little overboard when she was still adjusting… and maybe sort of accidentally causing her to pass out, a slutty grin on her face, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

He pinched her cheek, only to rouse no reaction from Suno.

Goku ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't even cum, his cock still inside of her, hard and throbbing - although he wasn't willing to use her as a mere cock sleeve to get himself off. Not yet at least.

He sighed. "Chichi won't be home until tomorrow," Goku mumbled. "But either way, you're sleeping on the couch."

Goku unsheathed himself, before scooping Suno up, carrying her bridal style. His still erect cock bobbing with every step, he stepped out of the master bedroom, quickly disappearing around the corner.

* * *

 **I know I said it on the top but please review, these reviews tell me that you still care and still want more! Suggestions, compliments, and constructional criticisms are welcome!**

 **Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I promised a fan that I would have a chapter out by June and luckily I made it, despite a lot of shit** **happening at home. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews.**

* * *

Stars danced in front of her eyes.

 _Thickness, girth, moving in and out of her at a steady pace._

Where was she? What was she doing here?

 _Strong arms holding her down with ease, preventing her from thrashing about._

Her vision was blurred. She was laying on something extraordinarily soft and squishy.

 _Pleasure like she couldn't believe, coursing through her body, forcing her body to experience mind numbing orgasm after mind numbing orgasm._

Something… ached in her loins. She felt sore.

 _Her moans, hoarse and animalistic, echoing throughout the room._

Suno took a deep breath, as the events of the previous night ran through her head at a thousand miles per hour. Her blackmailing Goku, pulling him into bed, him shoving that monster cock into her cunt and screwing her into submission…

She shivered. It had been everything she had ever dreamed of - and _more_. I mean, for fuck's sake, he had _fucked her unconscious!_ She could still feel twinges of pleasure, and pain, her poor previously virgin snatch still reeling from the combination of Goku's enormous member, and from the endless orgasms he had thrown her through.

Despite the aching, she felt _great_. All loose and lanky, honestly, she felt like she could run a marathon right now - although she may limp a little bit on the run. But… she had other plans in mind.

She was certain that Chichi would have raised quite the stink if she had discovered a her naked body on the couch, so it was clear that she wasn't home. And she _knew_ where she was, having been inside of Goku and Chichi's home many times for dinner during her visits.

So… it stood to reason that she, and Goku were alone in the house. And, it stood to reason that she had a hankering for her 'friend' to take his massive cock, and stuff it into her as if she were a turkey.

With clear glee in her eyes, she _jumped_ off the couch - landing on her feet. "Oh," Suno murmured, grimacing as her loins twinged a bit. It was gone a moment later, and soon she was bounding up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She threw open the door to the master bedroom, and ran inside - leaping full long onto the bed.

"Hey handsome!" Suno squealed, as she collided with the sleeping Saiyan - landing squarely on his chest. Despite the layer of sheets separating their naked bodies, she began to grind her body against him, a frenzied and lustful look on in her eyes.

She had been unbelievably happy when he had conceded to her bout of blackmailing him. Why? Well… she liked Goku a _lot_ (an understatement at best), but even that wouldn't lead her to sell out her friends and close allies to her village like that. If he had said no to her… she basically would have had nothing. Thankfully, he'd said yes.

Black eyes shot open. "Suno...?" Goku said, his hands instinctively cradling her firm ass cheeks. It took him a moment to realize their rather… scandalous position - but, by then, it was already too late. His body had acted on auto pilot… and a certain appendage was beginning to grow rapidly.

"Oh…" Suno groaned, as she felt his hardening cock poke upwards through the sheets and against her thigh. "Don't even _think_ that was a one time thing, handsome." she told him, grinning ferally. "You and I are going to be doing this a _lot_."

One would think that a man who had just been offered an indefinite amount of hot and crazy sex would look a little more… eager. He wasn't going to deny that the sex was bad, oh heavens no, but… still. He wasn't happy about it.

But, regardless, it was an easy choice to make. Either he was forced into cheating on his wife, and got to screw an incredibly hot redhead in every position and way imaginable, _or_ his, Vegeta, and Bulma's secret was spilled for the whole world to know - and who knows what the consequences of that would be - by that very same incredibly hot redhead

He was stuck in between a rock and a hard place… and reluctant as he was, he had to go through with it. His goal: keep a horny, deviant, Suno satisfied sexually.

Thankfully, that likely wouldn't be too hard, if last night was anything to judge by. But, that same ease wouldn't last. If Chichi and Bulma were anything to go by, her need would grow, and soon… he shuddered. This was _not_ how he had hoped Suno's little crush would turn out.

"Alright," Goku said. "Let's get this over with." He picked her up, gently setting her down at his side on the bed. He threw the sheets off of him, freeing his naked body for Suno's viewing pleasure. "Hands and knees." he told her. "Now."

She shivered at the authority in his voice, so smooth like velvet, deep like the bottom of the ocean…

There was no hesitation as she arranged herself on all fours, teasingly shaking her hips from side to side. Already, her slit was nice and wet, juices dripping erratically onto the sheets beneath her, soaking them in her essence.

Goku ran his large hands over her body, fingers brushing against her cool skin. He knew just the right buttons to push - especially considering a lot of her erogenous zones were in the same place as her mother's, a fact that brought a smirk to his face.

Doggy style sounded fun - but… he had something else in mind. With ease, he picked her up once more, flattening Suno against his chest. He twisted himself around, pressing himself against the headboard with her in his lap. A hand on the base of his member, he angled it towards her dripping snatch, and without further ado, slid inside of her.

Suno gasped. Once more, he was inside of her - and perhaps her spell of unconsciousness had made her forget, but did he get even _bigger_ than last night? It was incredible. She felt so small compared to him, considering his cock alone made up a fifth of her body's length. His hands held her against him easily, fingers palming her breasts, running over her perky nipples.

And he wasn't gentle. With frightening ease, he dragged her up and down his monstrous cock, as if she were a ragdoll, a cock sleeve, something that existed only to get him off and served no other purpose.

The thought of that sent her over the edge into her first orgasm of the day, her moans echoing off the walls of the bedroom. His head was nestled on her shoulder, his dark eyes burrowing into her blue eyes - conveying a message to her. _'This is what you wanted.'_ it said.

"Oh… oh kami…!" She could hear herself - her voice sounded so depraved, so hoarse, almost as if she had just finished up a five hour long speech. He was doing this to her. This angle, the way she was seated atop him, it gave him so much room inside of her, to penetrate, to break her down, to mold her insides to the shape of his cock. Her inner walls paved way for him, stretching and twisting, rippling around him as she came again and again at his behest.

"Fuck…" Goku growled. He was astounded at her sheer tightness - he wasn't sure if it was her age, her relative inexperience, or just his sheer size - but it was making this a lot more enjoyable than it had to be.

"Son-kun-" she croaked. "You're… oh… oh sweet Kami…" She- how… how had she managed without him for so long? He was everywhere. So big compared to her, so burly, she felt as if he was engulfing her - his scent, his smell, his _everything_ taking her over, corrupting her, turning her into some sort of cock-needing slut. And she loved it. Every thrust, every pump of his hips, was like a new awakening for her, reminding her of how much control he had over her.

A burning jealousy of her friend Chichi settled in her heart. She… she was so _lucky!_ To experience this behemoth of a man, to be _wedded_ to him, to share his bed every night! If only, Suno thought, if only Suno were in her spot. She would never leave his side, he would complete her, forever and always, until eternity had passed and his massive cock was still drilling inside of her. And she would be happy.

How much time had passed? A minute? Five minutes? An hour? She wasn't sure. Suno had long since lost track of how many times she had cum - the orgasms simply bled into each other, the pleasure never ending, her body convulsing and shaking atop of him, serving only to intensify the ecstasy as his member scraped against her inner walls, her G-spot, her cervix, her womb.

And then, a great _warmth_ spurted inside of her.

It was all consuming, washing over her insides, bathing them in his essence, claiming her… her cervix was no match for his seed, and it was battered down in an instant - her womb following soon after as his cum flooded it, filling it to the brim with hot, white gooey goodness.

" _Son-kun…"_ Suno croaked.

That was all she could say. All she could do. He- she… ugh…

And for the second time in a short period, Suno passed out.

Goku continued to drag her up and down his cock until his orgasm was spent, and then, he pulled her off - setting her down in the center of the bed. She curled up into a little ball, a smile on her face, copious amounts of his jizz leaking from her gaping hole.

He eased himself off of the bed, throwing the sheets over her limp body. _'A shower would be nice,'_ thought Goku. He grabbed a fresh change of clothes from the dresser, and padded into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Bulma… Bulma had never been much of a secretive person.

Which was an understatement, really. She was an open book - wearing her heart on her sleeve practically at all times. Her 'secrets' were typically well known, except for three. Three of them were, admittedly, very recent developments.

The first one was simple… she wasn't attracted to Vegeta originally, she preferred tall, dark, and handsome, and Vegeta only fit two of those criteria. She was simply too drunk and angry at Yamcha, and well… Bulma had since decided to keep the truth from Vegeta, to avoid hurting his feelings.

The second one was easy to guess - Vegeta's secret fetish, and by extension, her sleeping with Goku in front of him. _Nothing_ would make her spill the beans on that, unless it was to save the world or something like that.

The third…

Vegeta. Bless, his sweet, sweet heart underneath that tough exterior, but… she had _cheated_ on him. The guilt was all consuming, overwhelming, and soon, it began to affect everything she did. She had accidentally burnt herself while fixing a machine, she had failed to update Capsule Corps' technology in less than an hour… she was becoming sloppier, and sloppier.

And it all broke, like a dam, one night over dinner.

Her parents was out on a business conference, Trunks out with Goten doing god knows what. The two of them were alone - and Bulma had cooked a… mildly scorched meal for them to eat.

They ate at the dining room table, candles lit, two chinaware plates topped with steaks, mashed potatoes… western foods that she _knew_ Vegeta adored.

It was one moment. Vegeta was talking about something that had happened at work. She rose her hand up to take a sip of her glass of wine, and she glimpsed her wedding ring - glistening in the dim light.

She couldn't stop it. It just forced itself from her lips, without warning.

" _I slept with Goku!_ " Bulma blurted, her cheeks flushed from a mixture of the alcohol and what she had just said.

Vegeta stilled. "Uh… I know." he said. "I was there. Remember?" He frowned slightly. "Maybe you've had a little too much to drink…"

"N-no…!" said Bulma. "Not like that." Her gaze was sunken, her body stiff, her face solemn. "I-I… I went to his house. And… I-I asked him to… to sleep with me."

"And…?" Vegeta asked, his face serious, his blue eyes grave.

"He said no." Bulma mumbled. "He tried to talk me out of it, but I b-begged him and… he… he relented. He told me i-it was a one t-time thing… and then we… s-slept together." Now, she met his gaze, blue eyes locking with dark ones. "I-I'm s-so sorry!" she said, a tear dripping down her cheek. "I… I-I just couldn't help myself, Vegeta…"

Vegeta was silent, for a long, _long_ time.

She… his wife… had cheated on him. With Goku.

"What… do… do you love Kakarot, is that it?" Vegeta asked with a low growl in his voice.

"O-of course not…!" Bulma stuttered. "B-but… he's just… s-so… g-good… I-I-" She hiccupped, tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry!"

She didn't love him. She just… had been so desperate for his cock, that she had went over to his and Chichi's house, and had asked for a good stuffing.

His member twitched.

"How… was it?" Vegeta asked.

"W-what?" Bulma said, hiccupping once more.

"I mean… how… how was it?" he asked once more.

"A-aren't you angry…?" Bulma said.

"Just answer the fucking question." Vegeta growled.

Bulma recoiled slightly, swallowing a lump in her throat. "It was… a-amazing…" she admitted, her voice hardly above a whisper. "I… I asked him t-to be gentle. And he was. H-he was just s-so... " She flushed.

Vegeta took a deep breath. His fist closed up into a ball beneath the table, a vein appearing on his wrist. "I… okay." he said. "You… you just had to… scratch an itch, right? It's not like- you're leaving me for him or anything."

She nodded. "I-I'm sorry…" she murmured once more.

"I-I forgive you, Bulma." Vegeta said. Suddenly, he stood up, Bulma flinching. "I'm… going out for a walk." he said. "I'll be back in a bit, and we can talk more."

Without waiting for her to respond, he departed, swooping out of the back door and into the night.

 _Knock. Knock._

Goku stood up from the couch, yawning slightly. In a moment, he had crossed the living room, peering through the door, before opening it up.

"Vegeta, what do you-"

As quick as a flash, a fist had slammed into his nose - sending him flying back and into the wall.

Goku fell to his hands and knees. "What… what the _fuck_?!" he growled.

" _That's_ for sleeping with my wife." Vegeta said, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh… fuck." Goku said, clambering to his feet. "She told you?" He sighed. "Look, Vegeta, she came to me, I-"

"I know you tried to talk her out of it, Kakarot." Vegeta said, leaning against the open doorway. "I just- ugh… I don't know. I'm pissed, and confused, and I just wanted to punch you, okay?"

Goku wiped his nose, grimacing at the blood smeared on the back of his hand. "It's… alright." Goku said, after a moment. "I deserved it." _'Especially considering I just cheated on my wife again,'_ he added inwardly, as an afterthought. "Have you two… erm… made up?"

"I… told her I forgave her." Vegeta said. "And I do. Just- fuck. I don't know, low class, I just don't _fucking_ know." He stepped into the house, slamming the door behind him. "Think you could get me a beer?" Vegeta asked.

"I think Chichi might have some in the fridge." Goku said. "Hold on." He stepped into the kitchen - returning a moment later, two bottles of cold beer in one hand, his other hand wiping away blood from his still running nose. "Here." Goku said, handing Vegeta one of the bottles.

"Thanks," Vegeta said.

The two sat down on the couch, cracking open their beers, taking sips from them.

"I'm sorry." Goku muttered.

"It's fine." Vegeta said. "I mean- yeah, you're an dumbass. But… I guess it's not your fault that _she_ came up to you like that. Bulma is pretty hot… I mean, no offense to your woman, but…"

Goku smirked. "Have you seen Chichi's ass?" he said. He wasn't normally one to ogle women, but his wife was just… _really_ well equipped in that particular area.

"You got me there," Vegeta admitted, taking a sip of his beer. "Your nose alright?"

"It's fine." Goku said, waving him off. "So… what are you and Bulma going to do?" he asked. "I mean.. .are…" This was probably a bad time to ask, but… "... is our little arrangement still on? Just curious."

Vegeta nodded. "I mean… just, if she shows up on your doorstep again, slam it in her face. Alright?" he said.

"I told her it was a one time thing." Goku said.

A pause, as they both took sips from their bottles.

"I have an idea." Vegeta said.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Hit me with it," he said, glancing at the shorter Saiyan.

"I don't want Bulma to just… I don't know, get away scot free, you know?" Vegeta said. "I punched _you_ in the nose - but I can't do the same to her. I don't want to… divorce her or anything, but I mean, I want to do _something_."

"Go on," Goku said.

"So… here's my idea." Vegeta said. "Do you think you could just fucking go _all out_ next time you come over?"

Goku frowned. "Isn't our little arrangement the root cause of her cheating on you?" he pointed out.

"Yeah, but what else can I do? Prank her? Make her sleep on the couch? Please." Vegeta grinned. "But… come at her where she least expect it. Maybe she's repentant, but just go for it, low class. I told you to go wild once before, but this time, go _wild_." He put emphasis on the word. "You got me?"

"I… guess." Goku said, taking a sip of his beer. "What would you want me to do?"

"Who's the sex expert here?" Vegeta said. "Just do whatever you think would be most effective."

Goku sighed. "For the record, I think this is a bad idea." the Saiyan said. "But… I'll go along with it, just because I owe you one."

"Sweet." Vegeta said. "We've got a deal then."

The two clinked their beers together, before downing the rest.

"Say…" said Vegeta. "Fancy going to a fight or something?" he suggested. "Me and Bulma were supposed to have dinner… but… whatever, fuck it."

Goku shrugged. "Sure," he said. "I've got nothing better to do, considering Chichi's busy with Goten's applications." Goku muttered. "Just let me get dressed."

Bulma flushed. "Are w-we really going to k-keep doing this?" she asked, glancing between Vegeta and the door - clad in the same, short white kimono that the two always wore before Goku came over.

Vegeta flashed her a smirk, a twinkle in his eye. "Why not?" he said. "It still gets me off… and I know it gets you off too." He leaned over, giving her a slap on the ass. "Besides, the best way to get you to keep it in your pants is to make sure you get your fix, no?"

She squealed, her face turning beet red. "I-I guess…" Bulma murmured.

Moments passed by, minutes ticking ever so slowly on the clock. And then, a crunch, the sound of soft footsteps walking up the pathway.

 _Knock. Knock._

Vegeta was there in an instant, pulling the door open.

"Kakarot!" the prince said, grinning with a wicked smirk. "Nice of you to join us."

Goku nodded. "Vegeta," he said. His gaze drifted to Bulma, whose face was still firetruck engine red. "Bulma."

"No point in dilly dallying, right?" Vegeta said. "Let's go!"

Bulma was closest to the stairs, and she made her way up first - both men not so subtly peeking up her kimono, appreciating the fact that she wasn't wearing anything beneath.

Vegeta turned his head slightly, with a knowing look at Goku, before bounding up and past Bulma, throwing open the door to the master bedroom. Bulma stepped in after him, and Goku after her still - the Saiyan closing the door behind him with his foot.

Simultaneously, Vegeta and Bulma peeled off their kimonos. Goku took off his own clothes not soon after, and the three adults stood for a moment - all three of them completely nude. Vegeta and Goku's eyes were on Bulma's curvy body, Bulma's gaze on Goku's body - or more specifically, his member, which even while flaccid was enormous.

Goku nodded in Vegeta's general direction.

And then, he darted forward, scooping up Bulma with ease and quite literally _tossing_ her onto the bed, the bluenette landing in a tangle of limbs. He eased himself onto the mattress, his hands grabbing her, arranging her onto her hands and knees.

"S-Son-kun…!" she stuttered.

"Shh…" Goku said.

Control was something Goku had always loved having in the bedroom. And right now, Bulma was like putty in his hands - staring back at him with that nervous look in her normally confident blue eyes, willing to let him do anything to her so long as he framed it as another 'lesson'.

He smirked.

Goku pressed her up against the headboard, her head and breasts smushing against the wood. Gripping her hip tightly with one hand, he gripped the base of his member - and _thrust_ inside of her.

" _Oh…!_ "

Time and time again, she seemingly forgot. But every time he entered her, she was reminded just how _good_ he felt inside of her hot wet cunt - so big, so hard, so impossibly _thick_ , so filling…

Vegeta felt a smirk curl his lips as well. Bulma was always so fiery and confident - and the contrast at this very moment, her on all fours, moaning and writhing like a whore impaled on his rival's cock was delightful

She… had always liked to be in control. Her and Vegeta had started out with her in control - she instigated their first sexual encounter, kiss, controlled what he ate, before eventually progressing up, over weeks and months, where it became more of a two way street. She took control in her company, her home, and even back then when she was in an adventure with Goku… it was just how she was. And that translated over to the bedroom - where she typically preferred her lover, whether it be Goku or Vegeta, to discuss things over with her.

But there was _no_ discussion.

This couldn't even be considered rough, either. This was _brutal._ Every thrust seemed to knock the wind out of her, the bed creaking and squeaking. Her body rocked against the headboard, the wood thumping against the wall, _thump, thump, thump_.

Thick claps echoed throughout the room, of his thighs and balls slapping against her skin every time he bottomed out inside of her.

Even with his speed, with his intensity, every thrust, _every single thrust_ , was carefully angled, carefully aimed. If it wasn't battering away at her cervix, it was rubbing against her G-spot, if it wasn't there, it was hard at work scraping at every inch of her inner walls that it could reach.

His hands weren't idle either. He molded and groped her breasts, fingers working over her nipples or caressing the skin of the globes. Sometimes he would rub her navel - other times, he would slide his hands into her hair, using her indigo strands as leverage. Once or twice, he even teased her third, puckered hole with a finger. Her clit wasn't spared either, and paired with his rough pace, every nudge of her little nub would send her head over heels into a massive orgasm.

"Oh… oh kami!" Bulma gasped. He was- oh… what was he doing to her? How was this happening? She… she was Bulma Briefs… she was Bulma Briefs… she… " _Oh…!_ "

And then he came, with her in the perfect position to allow him access to her womb. One hand grabbing a large breast, his other yanking at her hair - her back arching, his cock piercing so deep within her that she was surprised she wasn't split in half.

Thick, fat wads of hot, white, and gooey cum spurted from the tip of his member, shooting inside of her like a geyser. Again and again, his cock throbbed and twitched. One shot, two, and her cervix fell beneath the onslaught. Three shots, four, her womb quivered as it was finally given a reward of his creamy goodness. Five shots, six, and she wasn't sure how much room was left inside of her, considering all of the cum he was packing into her.

She knew when he was done, perhaps a minute or two later, her womb full, her stomach even slightly distended from the intensity of his orgasm.

He pulled out ever so slowly - until just the tip was left inside of her snatch. And then, with a brutal, absolutely _brutal_ thrust, he slammed back in.

She gasped. But, it was cut short, as Goku grabbed her hair once more - pulling her back slightly and forcing her head down into the mattress, her ass sticking up high in the air. This new angle gave him an incredibly amount of penetration, and every vicious thrust rocked her body, sending the cum packed into her most inner place swirling and shaking, rocking against the walls of her womb.

"Please..!" she moaned hoarsely, her voice muffled. "Please…!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears. Goku merely continued to jackhammer her pussy, like a man possessed, his hands wound around her arms, his legs hooked around her own. She was helpless to resist, even if she had wanted to.

"Think about this," Goku growled into her ear. "Next time you ask me to help you cheat on your husband."

Bulma felt her mind go numb. What… oh fuck… if _this_ was what happened when she cheated on Vegeta…

Before she could finish that thought, a particularly violent thrust nudged her G-spot, and her world went white for a good twenty seconds.

He pulled out of Bulma, her body going limp on the bed, her now unplugged slit spurting a few chunks of his cum onto the bed. He gripped her shoulder tightly, flipping her onto her back - Goku mounting her.

He pointed his cock at her face, and viciously began to jerk himself off, a malevolent twinkle in his eyes as he grunted and groaned, his enormous member throbbing wildly in his hand.

With a moan, he came once more - spurting a hot and sticky load onto Bulma's pristine features, coating everything from her indigo strands to her plump red lips in a glaze of his cum. By the time he was done, she was near unrecognizable, if not for her pale eyes glistening beneath the mask he had given her.

She was hardly coherent by this point, groaning weakly, twitching every now and then as a glob of his seed erupted from her gaping snatch.

Goku eased himself off of the bed, panting slightly. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"There…" he said, facing Vegeta. "That enough for you?"

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. "That was fucking fan- _tastic_." Vegeta said, clapping Goku on the shoulder. "I think she learned her lesson, don't you?" The prince grinned. "Talk to you later, Kakarot." He stood up from his chair, striding over to Bulma and scooping her up. "I think the old wifey needs a cold shower."

"I'll see myself out," Goku said. "See you, Vegeta."

As Vegeta carried Bulma into the bathroom, Goku left the master bedroom. Both doors closed with a _snap_.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Do you think Vegeta's idea was awesome or terrible? Leave your comments and don't forget to review, you guys are my motivation.**


End file.
